Maestro de Dragones
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El fin de una guerra no es el fin de los males acaecidos en ella. Harry tiene que alejarse del mundo que protegió. Realiza un viaje a una nueva vida ayudado por Charlie Weasley. Juntos se adentran en un mundo de fuego y escamas para que Harry vuelva a nacer.
1. Torres de Ceniza

Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Esta historia participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Promt 12. En el que Harry y Charlie entrenan dragones.

* * *

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Ritmo constante. Metálico. Aterrador por alguna razón que Harry no era capaz de definir. Una serie de palmadas que se repetía constantemente con una extraña melodía repetitiva y alienante, como si llevará un ritmo ajeno a cualquier musicalidad o armonía.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Se escuchaba arrastrado por el viento en aquel oscuro pasillo. Un pasillo sin fin, que como las palmadas se repetía cada pocos metros. Un candelabro que emitía una tenue luz azulada que no paraba de bailar en el filo de ahogarse y desaparecer en un hilo plateado de humo. Apenas se veía más allá de unos pocos metros con esa escasa iluminación que bailaba constantemente por evitar extinguirse. Entre candelabro y candelabro, una puerta maciza con una gran aldaba de hierro en el centro que invitaba a llamar.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Harry llamó a varias puertas, al principio una tras otra, más tarde iba escogiéndolas al azar. Al final cesó en sus intentos sabiendo que nadie respondería a su llamada. Le gustaría gritar, que el silencio solo interrumpido por las palmadas desapareciera con su voz y fuera escuchado por sonidos amigos y reconfortantes, pero al abrir sus labios una ráfaga de viento helado se le colaba por la boca hiriéndole la garganta. No sabía como había llegado allí, no le importaba en absoluto los acontecimientos que le llevaron ha ese pasillo infinito. Solo le importaba llegar al final que no parecía llegar nunca pero lo sentía al alcance de su mano a cada paso dado.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Tras él todo el pasillo parecía retorcerse y agitarse en una espiral que se perdía en lo oscuridad, donde las paredes se estiraban hasta lo imposible arrastrando tras de sí los candelabros y creando una imagen mareante y ajena a cualquier comprensión humana. Harry se veía atrapado por ese cumulo retorcido que se aproximaba rápidamente. A sus pies la alfombra comenzó a combarse y extenderse en el baile alienante de aquel pasillo, y junto a ella, el pie derecho de Harry. El dolor era indecible, pero no había nada en comparación a ver como su propio pie lo mantenía y al mismo tiempo desaparecía como un hilo de aceite en un remolino, siendo tragado por la corriente sin remisión.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Sintió su pecho arder, como si posaran sobre su piel una mano ardiente, su camiseta estalló en llamas formando miles de manos que ennegrecían todo su cuerpo. Tocándolo por doquier, arremetiendo contra él. El pasillo era un lejano recuerdo, ahora solo existían esas manos que le impedían avanzar, o siquiera ver lo que tenía a su alrededor. Manos invisibles que marcaban su cuerpo a fuego. Harry quería gritar, llorar, rendirse y caer en la inconsciencia tras ese tormento. Pero no era capaz., algo le impedía poder hacer más que simplemente sufrir. Llegado el momento en el que todo parecía llegar a un límite tolerable para la propia cordura, las palmadas se intensificaron. Dos manos ardientes, fuego etéreo y juguetón, se alejaron de él chocando entre sí a un ritmo muy regular.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Cada palmada iba acompañada de una suplica, un insulto, un lloró o un grito. Miles de voces en una cacofonía que nadie podría entender. Pero Harry las entendía. Para él todas y cada una de las voces eran claras como el agua, aunque estuvieran superpuestas unas sobre otras y cualquier otra persona solo oiría un chirrido gutural, parecido al aterrador canto de las banshee. Harry comenzó a añorar los momentos en los que solo se agitaba por el dolor de aquellas manos, lo que sufría ahora no tenía comparación posible.

 **Clap** _¿Por qué no nos salvaste?_ **Clap**. _Dejaste a nuestro hijo huérfano_. **Clap.** _Eres un cobarde_. **Clap.** ¿ _dónde estabas cuando te_ _necesitábamos_? **Clap.** _morimos por tu culpa_. **Clap**. _Deberías haber muerto en nuestro lugar_.

—Deberías haber muerto en lugar de tus padres, Potter—susurró una voz arrastrando las palabras, como si le costase mover la lengua, carraspeando constantemente. Harry se quedó petrificado. Ante él, las manos que no paraban de dar palmadas, formaron un cuerpo de ceniza. Una copia en negativo de él mismo que se reía de él con malevolencia mientras seguía animando a las voces a taladrar la mente de Harry. Su reflejo le observaba sufrir mientras se arrancaba tiras de carne quemada de la cara como si fuera un simple envoltorio—. Todos serían felices si no hubieras cumplido los dos años. Miles de vidas salvadas. Pero fuiste egoísta y preferiste vivir tú por encima del resto. Y no fue la última vez que te escapaste de las garras de la muerte arrojando a pobres incautos e inocentes como pago ¿Verdad?

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Aquella figura perversa, fabricada de humo, ceniza y piel quemada, seguía mutilándose, al mismo tiempo que increpaba a Harry, aunando fuerzas con el dolor físico de las manos y el emocional de las voces de los muertos. De la carne pútrida y quemada que iba arrojando este ente impío surgían nubes de insectos y gusanos blancos que engordaban y se arremolinaban como un enjambre furioso, construyendo varias figuras más. Ante Harry se levantaron un Ronald Weasley desnudo que hablaba con el zumbido de un millón de moscas sin que llegase a entenderse nada; a su lado, una desnuda Hermione Granger conformada de insectos se abrazaba al Harry de ceniza y le daba de comer los propios gusanos que la formaban. Aquel trío demoníaco rodeó a Harry.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

—Este mundo sería ahora un lugar mucho más feliz sin ti, Harry. Quisiste vivir y mataste a Albus Dumbledore, a Severus Snape, a Remus Lupin, a Nynphadora Tonks—recitaba el Harry de ceniza todos aquellos nombres entre palmadas, con el rostro sangrando un líquido negro donde antes tenía la cara. A ambos lados las figuras de Ron y Hermione cambiaban fugazmente a cada nombre que él pronunciaba—. Antepusiste tu vida a la del resto. Quisiste alargar tu existencia por encima de cualquier cosa ¿En qué te diferencia eso de mi?—preguntó con contundencia la figura carbonizada mientras aquella figura amorfa que imitaba a Hermione se lanzaba sobre él con lujuria, para fundirse con él. Los gusanos comenzaron a moverse con brío. Arrastrándose por la piel de ceniza y llama, limpiándola de la putrefacción y la sangre negra. Haciendo que Harry viera como su reflejo iba volviéndose más y más blanco, y sus ojos verdes, los ojos de su madre, se inyectaban en sangre, con las pupilas estrechándose por momentos y una sonrisa dibujándose en aquella nueva piel. Al son de las palmadas

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

—No... —apenas un hilo de voz pudo surgir de los maltrechos labios de Harry. La única palabra que había pronunciado en aquel infierno, y no era capaz de ir más allá. Lo que veía ante él era imposible. Pero todas las fibras de su ser le gritaban que estaba delante del auténtico.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

—Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

La frente de Harry chocó contra el vidrio helado haciéndole dar un respingo en su asiento. Un bache en las vías le había sacudido lo suficiente para golpearse contra la ventanilla de su vagón. Estaba solo. El sol atravesaba las nubes creando un mar amarillo en el cielo, que chocaba contra los altos picos que se veían a lo lejos. Era una imagen que invitaba a despejar la mente y olvidarse de todo. Harry lo agradeció. Fijo sus ojos en aquella pintura viviente mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y sus brazos en busca de algo que sabía no encontraría. Respiró aliviado cuando terminó con la rutina de buscar marcas en su piel. No había quemaduras. De nuevo, todo había sido un sueño. De nuevo.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Harry dio un respingo al volver a escuchar las palmadas. Escudriñó todo el vagón, hasta lanzó su baul contra el suelo y desparramó todo su contenido en busca del causante de aquel sonido del averno. Esta fuera de si, aterrado y furioso. Las lágrimas surgían sin control de su rostro mientras golpeaba todos sus efectos personales, queriendo destruir cualquier intruso que en ellos hubiera. Entonces volvieron las palmadas.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Y lo descubrió. El tren. Los rieles emitían aquel característico sonido que su mente había trastocado, tornándolo en las palmadas de _él_. No, de _él_ no, de _eso_. Siguió llorando. Lo necesitaba, llevaba días conteniendo aquellas lágrimas y ahora, aliviado y con una risa agotada, dejo escapar todo lo que estaba sufriendo, apoyado contra la puerta de su compartimiento y comprobando que estuviera cerrado con llave. No quería caer de espaldas, y mucho menos dar explicaciones de porque tenía todo su equipaje cubriendo el suelo y los asientos. Siguió con la mirada el transitar de las montañas, como gigantes de piedra en peregrinación. Atisbo divertido como una rana de chocolate había escapado de su caja y ahora atravesaba el cristal de la ventana como si estuviera escalando esas lejanas cumbres escarlatas por la luz del sol.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

¿Habría sido una buena idea marcharse? Harry se preguntaba eso a menudo. Las pesadillas no habían desaparecido en aquel viaje, incluso habían aumentado en intensidad, como si su mente se reimaginase cada vez que cerraba los ojos para hacerle sufrir más si era posible. Y si, lo era. Hacía más de un año que había visto su cuerpo caer sin vida. Más de un año desde que atrapó la varita de Saúco entre sus dedos y la guerra había terminado. Pero no para él. Desde ese mismo día los sueños se volvieron una constante. Primero eran susurros en la oscuridad, malos recuerdos entre momentos de dicha. Pronto esas sombras fueron adentrándose en cada aspecto de su vida. Las noches se volvieron tormentos. Cerrar los ojos significaba abrir la puerta a imágenes perturbadoras y voces hirientes. Lo peor era no recordarlo. Harry abría los ojos con la sensación de haber sido machacado de todas las formas imaginables, pero no había nada más. Tratar de recordar sus pesadillas era como mirar al fondo de un pozo en medio de la noche y tratar de contar las piedras que hay en su fondo.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, los Weasley en general, todos se volcaron con él en cuanto se descubrieron sus pesadillas. Pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ningún profesor ni medimago parecía entender la dolencia de Harry. Las pociones para dormir sin soñar no tenían ningún efecto en él, incluso podían llegar a agravar sus pesadillas. El Ministerio se volcó, buscando cualquier indicio histórico que hablase de los mismos síntomas, durante siete meses un Inefable le siguió día y noche. Nadie descubrió que atormentaba a Harry. Hermione saco a relucir el estrés postraumático. como posible causa, pero el tratamiento y la terapia no surtieron ninguna clase de efecto. De nuevo, Harry se encontraba luchando noche tras noche contra una hidra a la que no podía cortar cabeza alguna, pero siempre aparecía con más que la noche anterior.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Al final desistió. Harry optó por marcharse de Inglaterra un tiempo. Tomar un tren y alejarse de todo lo conocido esperando que lo que hubiera más allá le liberase de su carga. Su destino fue una incógnita durante varios meses, incluso para él mismo, le costaba decidirse pues no sabía que hacer más allá de Hogwarts. La idea de ser Auror fue haciéndose menos atractiva con el paso de los meses, y se encontró en un punto en el que no sabía que iba a ser más allá de un salvador. No había hecho nada reseñable en su vida que mereciera la pena, más allá de ganar algún partido de Quidditch. No sentía propia la victoria contra eso, habían ganado entre todos. Y ahora con la guerra terminada se veía sin un propósito. Hasta que una visita al callejón Diagon le abrió los ojos.

 **Clap, clap. Clap, clap. Clap, clap**.

Ver la cúpula de Gringotts cubierta de obreros que trataban de reconstruirla le hizo recordar al dragón que guardaba las cámaras más importantes. La piel cubierta de heridas asaltó su mente, su mirada asustada, de autentico pánico ante el sonido de aquellos cachivaches. Se le formó un nudo en el estomago que le lanzó a lo que ahora era su nuevo propósito en la vida. El destino último de aquel viaje en tren a lo largo de Europa.

Harry Potter quería cuidar dragones. Quería aprender a capturarlos para poder curar sus heridas, conocerlo todo de ellos. Quería regresar a Inglaterra y encontrar aquel viejo dragón y tratar de sanar su cuerpo y su mente. Y deseaba que en ese proceso, su propia mente se curase y dejase ir los demonios que le asaltaban al abrigo de la noche.

Y el mejor lugar para llevar a buen puerto esa nueva meta era Rumanía. De nuevo la familia Weasley le extendía su mano en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Charlie no dudo un instante en invitarle a asistir al castillo, encantado de tener alguien a quien adiestrar y que parecía tan dispuesto como él a aprender de aquellas inmensas bestias. Ahora apenas le restaban unas pocas horas para que Harry llegará a su nuevo hogar, y que de nuevo un pelirrojo le ayudase a vivir en él. Con ese pensamiento en mente pudo levantarse, con las lágrimas ya secas en su rostro, y ponerse a recoger cada objeto que había arrojado con furia hacia unos minutos. El repiqueteo constante del tren ya era un soniquete insignificante que apenas percibía, y la calma se extendía por su cuerpo como un cálido bálsamo mientras recogía sus cosas con lentitud y parsimonia, como si estuviera haciendo una ceremonia y no guardando su ropa interior.

Ropa interior muy deteriorada por lo que estaba viendo. Había chamuscado gran parte de sus calzoncillos, y una camiseta tenía un agujero de pecho a espalda por donde se le podría ver el ombligo. Un pantalón se había convertido en un bañador. Decidió guardar la varita en un compartimiento del baúl para no repetir la escena y quedarse sin la poca ropa intacta que le quedaba. Tendría que pedir más a Ron o Hermione para que se la enviasen, pues buena parte de ella había perdido la valiosa virtud de mantenerlo alejado del frío.

Cerró el baúl tras terminar de arrojar la última prenda a su interior y se sentó en el suelo a su lado frotándose el rostro limpiando lo poco que quedaba de su llanto y dejando ir su mirada por cada recoveco del compartimento. No pensaba en nada, había aprendido que era la mejor forma de enfrentarse a sus pesadillas, dejando la mente en blanco sin darles mayor importancia o no podría vivir. Ya le era difícil descansar, no quería que también le afectase de día más allá del despertar. Sin querer repaso las palabras de la doctora: "Es tu culpa, te crees responsable de lo que ocurrió y por eso te sientes ligado a su figura, pero no es así Harry. No puedes cargar sobre ti esa lapida"

Sonrió de forma cansada al recordar esas palabras. Se sentía mal por los amigos perdidos en la guerra. Se sentía peor por haber tardado tanto. Pero había aprendido a aceptar que todo lo ocurrido era culpa de Voldemort. Tom tomó la decisión de ponerse por encima de los demás, no él, Tom lo hizo. Y con esa decisión llevo el dolor y la muerte a toda Inglaterra. Harry era consciente de esa realidad, aun así cada noche era torturado por esa figura oscura, ese reflejo de si mismo que se iba desintegrando y mostrando un lado oscuro, desvelándose como una figura rejuvenecida de Voldemort. A pesar de saber que él no podía achacarse tantas perdidas, sus sueños no lo veían tan claro y le lanzaban hora tras hora ese infierno hasta que no podía aguantar más y despertaba.

Un golpe seco le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban llamando a la puerta. No terminó de descorrer el pestillo y un hombre alto, con un bigote largo y brillante y una calvicie profusa la abrió. Llevaba un buho pequeño, casi un mochuelo, de ojos grandes de un intenso amarillo y un pelaje gris que parecía brillar con la luz del sol. Era Bubo, el nuevo compañero de Harry. Comprado en París durante una escala de su viaje. Al verlo en la tienda de mascotas vio la viva y curiosa mirada de Luna y no pudo evitar comprarlo. Era un animal muy cariñoso y juguetón que enseguida se hizo con el cariño de Harry.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Harry con el brazo extendido para que Bubo saltará. Llevaba un gran tubo de papel atado a la pata. Era más grande que él propio mochuelo y aun así éste saltaba sin problemas, como si la carga no pesara nada. El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró de nuevo la puerta del compartimento. Sus pasos se escuchaban alejándose en el pasillo— ¿Qué me traes hoy, Bubo? Buenas noticias, espero.

Desenrolló con cuidado el cordel que ataba el tubillón a la pata de Bubo. En cuanto el ave notó que era libre de la carga saltó al baúl donde se paseo durante unos segundos arriba y abajo hasta que se detuvo en una abolladura en la madera donde se convirtió en una bola de plumas y cerró sus brillantes ojos. Harry sonrió al ver al pequeño mochuelo agitarse con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Desenrolló los papeles y se encontró con su cara moviéndose incómodamente bajo el título de El Profeta y un titular amarillista: " _En el aniversario del nuevo gobierno mágico Harry Potter sigue desaparecido_ "

Torció el gesto al comprobar que el artículo de primera plana hablaba de él, de nuevo. No le sorprendió ver el nombre de Rita Skeeter firmando el artículo. Sólo ella podía escribir de esa forma. En una fecha que debía ser de jubiló, Inglaterra volvía a ser segura, llevaban un año con el nuevo gobierno liderado por Kingsley. Pero Skeeter prefería enfocarse en lo más intrascendente, en criticar a Harry por alejarse de todo evento publico como si eso fuera reprochable y condenable.

—Maldita arpía — susurró Harry dejando a un lado el periódico y acariciando la cabeza de Bubo con cariño. El mochuelo abrió un instante uno de sus ojos clavando la mirada en Harry y volvió a cerrarlo con un gorjeo —. No tendrá otra cosa mejor a la que dedicar su esfuerzo.

Volvió a recoger el periódico y lo enrolló de nuevo guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero. En pie contempló el paisaje cambiante que pasaba con tranquila parsimonia por la ventana. Un bosque inmenso, viejo y gris apareció en la falda de una cordillera que se elevaba frente al tren. Harry trató de mirar de forma más detenida aquellos picos lejanos que había llamado su atención. Cubiertos de nieve se alzaban muy por encima del resto de elevaciones que veía a su alrededor. Las nubes se arrastraban lejos de aquella cordillera como si supiera que no iba a ser capaz de elevarse por encima de ella para traspasarla. En su centro, a mitad de camino entre la ladera cubierta de árboles grises y las cumbres blancas, un destello llamó la atención de Harry. Durante un segundo algo brillo con una intensidad equiparable a la del sol para luego desvanecerse en un suspiro.

Harry sacó el reloj que le regalaron los Weasley y comenzó a calcular las horas que llevaba en el tren. Un cosquilleó recorrió la boca del estomago. Hacia años que esa sensación se había marchitado por culpa de la madurez, pero allí estaba de nuevo: La excitación ante algo nuevo y emocionante. Según sus cálculos y aquel brillo estaba a punto de llegar a su nuevo hogar. Una sonrisa infantil invadió su rostro y no se desvaneció en los siguientes minutos. El recuerdo le asaltó y su yo de once años le volvía a saludar en su reflejo. Era como visitar Hogwarts por primera vez. No había nada igual con lo que comparar y toda elucubración previa quedaba siempre ensombrecida por la realidad que allí vería. Las pesadillas fueron sepultadas por la emoción y la adrenalina de lo desconocido.

El tren aceleró y bajo bruscamente, como si entrase en una cuesta. Harry cayó sobre el asiento al no esperarse ese movimiento tan brusco, quedó pegado al cristal con la mirada clavada en la locomotora que se hundía en un valle artificial, como si hubieran escavado en la incipiente ladera para que el tren fuera cuesta abajo. A lo lejos un túnel se aproximaba, cubierto de una niebla intensa pero que dejaba ver la oscuridad de la oquedad. La locomotora escupía vapor cada vez con más vehemencia hasta que se hundió en la niebla y desapareció en la negrura. Harry vio como vagón a vagón aquella gruta se iba tragando todo el tren hasta dejar a oscuras el suyo propio. Unos instantes después una luz pálida dio paso a las montañas que le parecían tan lejanas a Harry.

El destello visto de manera fugaz se convirtió en una enorme atalaya con una hoguera escupiendo ascuas y llamaradas al cielo. Aquel torreón gris y cubierto de ceniza y hollín era solo una de más de dos docenas de altas torres que crecían como árboles en una zona desprovista de vegetación, como si de un bosque muerto se tratara. Cada torre era única en su arquitectura, como si provinieran de distintas épicas. Todas ellas conectadas por cables, puentes colgantes y tirolinas. Harry observó como algunos magos iban de una torre a otra enganchados con una mano a una cuerda y deslizándose por las cuerdas. Otros charlaban tranquilamente llevados en góndolas. Y en el centro de aquellas construcciones, apoyado en varias torres, una gigantesca plataforma rodeada de grandes maderos agrietados o directamente arrancados de la pared.

A pesar de su escrutinio, Harry no vio ningún dragón. Con cierta decepción revolviendole el estomago despertó a Bubo para poder coger la varita y hechizar el baúl para que le siguiera pues el tren estaba parando ya en la estación. El mochuelo ululó con furia señorial, hinchando las plumas hasta parecer una pelota y hundiendo el cuello en los hombros como si aquel ultraje fuera una impertinencia. No picó a Harry, saltó a su brazo y trepó usando el pico hasta el hombro donde se quedó mirando a su amo hasta que éste le prestó atención y le vio negando con la cabeza antes de volver a dormirse. Harry lo entendió perfectamente conteniendo la risa: "¡ _Qué esto no se vuelva a repetir_!" Harry casi podía escuchar la voz ronca y ministerial de su nuevo amigo quejándose de la impertinencia de ser despertado.

Al salir del tren se encontró con un viento helado y cortante que bajaba desde los altos picos. Deseó haber previsto aquel cambio de temperatura y frotándose los brazos corrió hasta una pared para protegerse del viento mientras se orientaba para llegar al castillo. Se quedó extrañado al ver aquel lugar vacío y como el tren pitaba a modo de despedida alejándose y perdiéndose en un nuevo túnel. Nadie había bajado de él salvo Harry.

—Por lo que ves, no suele venir mucha gente —dijo una voz desde una puerta entreabierta. Al otro lado unos ojos azules se clavaron en los de Harry —. Es normal, las plazas son limitadas y nuestro benefactor no gusta de visitas inesperadas — la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando un rostro afilado y cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras, así como una enorme calva en el lateral izquierdo de la cabeza, casi tapada por una gran melena de un rojo intenso. A Harry le costó reconocer a su interlocutor hasta que se fijó en el pendiente en forma de colmillo.

—¡Charlie!

—Hola, Harry ¿Ha sido un viaje tranquilo? —saludó Charlie Weasley mientras abrazaba a Harry con fuerza. Harry notó la espesa barba de Charlie raspándole la mejilla, verificando que Charlie era más alto que su hermano, pero bastante más delgado. Harry le vio consumido pero aun así se le veía radiante de fuerza y energía.

—Todo lo tranquilo que se puede esperar. Y aderezado con formidables vistas —respondió Harry elevando los brazos y señalando las montañas y bosques. Bubo le pegó un picotazo en la oreja por volver a despertarle y voló hasta el baúl flotante donde esperaba no ser molestado de nuevo.

—Qué carácter—murmuró Charlie con una sonrisa. Arropó a Harry con su brazo y le condució hasta la puerta por la que había hecho acto de presencia. Al atravesarla, Harry vio una barcaza con asientos mullidos en su interior y colgada de un cable enmohecido. Siguió el cable con la mirada y vio como se perdía de vista entre las torres que se alzaban a un kilometro por encima de su cabeza. Charlie vio su expresión de asombro y de la forma más pomposa presentó a Harry a su nuevo hogar —. Bienvenido a las Torres de Ceniza, Harry.


	2. Los dragones no solo escupen fuego

Aquella barcaza que llevaba a Harry hacia las Torres de Ceniza se balanceaba peligrosamente en su ascenso por la ladera pero no se detenía en ningún instante. Charlie se había acurrucado en un rincón colocando los brazos por fuera y apoyando la cabeza sobre el canto de la barca. Bubo seguía durmiendo en el centro del habitáculo sobre el baúl. Y Harry no podía sentarse. Encaramado al exterior se sentía de nuevo volar en aquella barcaza. Era como volar en escoba pero sin que se te clavará en el coxis. Podía apoyar las rodillas cómodamente en los mullidos asientos y dejar que sus ojos mirasen perpendiculares al suelo, viendo como la ladera se desplazaba docenas de metros más abajo, a cada minutos la distancia del suelo se acrecentaba hasta que Harry llegó a comprobar que le separaban más de cien metros en una caída libre hasta el lecho de tierra gris que parecía extenderse por todas las cercanías.

—Es ceniza. Y aunque cueste creerlo, no fueron los dragones —explicó Charlie adelantándose a la muda pregunta de Harry, que seguía mirando al lejano suelo —. Lo hicimos nosotros. Bueno, yo no, ya que esto se decidió hace un siglo, pero si el colegio. Quemamos un kilómetro a la redonda del castillo hasta dejarlo como un yermo desértico. Era la única forma de no encontrarnos con un dragón lamiéndonos los pies y lo que no son los pies al despertar por las mañanas. No les gusta los terrenos abiertos y aprendieron rápido a evitar las torres salvo que sean traídos a la fuerza. Además el terreno no puede con su peso por lo que tampoco pueden alzar el suelo ya que cualquier mínimo impulso acaba con sus garras enterradas en la tierra.

—¿Y si no viven aquí, qué les impide irse? —preguntó Harry observando los bosques cercanos a la espera de ver aparecer una cabeza llena de cuernos entre las copas.

—La memoria racial. Todos han nacido aquí. Llevan generaciones en estas montañas, en sus cuevas y lagos. Y tienen comida sin mucho esfuerzo. Los animales son inteligentes, no van a abandonar un lugar seguro, con comida y parejas potenciales. Además, no son territoriales entre ellos, o mejor dicho, saben perfectamente donde están sus límites y los respetan. Nunca verás un Alicante en los lagos de un Wyvern, ni a un colacuerno atacando a un leviatan. Viven en un perfecto equilibrio que desgraciadamente rompemos demasiado a menudo por culpa de los políticos.

—¿La prueba de los Tres Magos? —Harry preguntó pero sabía la respuesta. Escuchando a Charlie en lo único en lo que pensaba era en esa dragona lanzandole llamaradas para que no se acercase a los huevos.

—Si, las dichosas pruebas. Antes esas pruebas consistían en soltar a un mago en medio de un lugar hostil. No hacía falta llevar un animal para montar un espectáculo. Una ventisca inoportuna es mucho más peligrosa que cualquier colacuerno. Incluso Norberta, con su mal genio incluido, es más pacífica de lo que pueda parecer.

—¿Qué tal están los dragones que enfrentamos?

—Están bien. Por poco mató a Krum cuando me enteré de lo que hizo con su dragón, esos huevos eran viables, pero las dragonas están perfectamente. La tuya y la de Fleur fueron las que menos tardaron en recuperarse del viaje. Son dragones de tipo cuatro así que tardarás un tiempo en verlos, pero dentro de unos meses te llevare a que veas a tu colacuerno, a ver si ella también te recuerda.

—¿Con qué empezaré entonces?

—Tipo uno e iremos incrementando el nivel según mi criterio. Los tipos uno son igual de peligrosos, pero son más manejables. Un culebre de tres o cuatro metros y cien kilos es mucho más factible para tu nivel que un Wyvern Acorazado de dos toneladas.

—Me muero por empezar.

* * *

 _—Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello._

* * *

El aire estaba cargado. A Harry le escocían los ojos con las ráfagas de viento que provenían del interior de la caverna. Un hedor insoportable se arrastraba desde la oscuridad. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el baile enigmático del fuego, tras un recodo de la cueva. Charlie iba delante, acuclillado y con la varita en la mano. No hacía ni un solo ruido. Se había quitado las zapatillas y clavaba los dedos de los píes en el terreno a cada paso, no daba un paso sin asegurar el anterior. Con la mano libre le iba haciendo señas a Harry para que avanzase por el mismo recorrido que él, este se quitó con rapidez sus zapatillas imitando a su mentor y le siguió acuclillado. Las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle al poco tiempo de tener que mantener la misma postura.

Charlie se dio la vuelta con cuidado y vio el sudor perlando la frente de Harry. Le sonrió con animo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara aun más.

—Al principio te costará aguantar la postura, no te preocupes —explicó Charlie con un hilo de voz, haciendo que Harry se sentará en el suelo húmedo con cuidado —. Puedes descansar un poco, está tras el recodó pero su digestión es pesada así que no querrá moverse.

Charlie dio la espalda a Harry y siguió caminando con la espalda pegada a la pared. Lo suficiente para notarla, pero con la precaución de que no rozara la tela contra la roca. Cada paso era esencial y debía ser medido. Harry miraba con atención, memorizando los movimientos de Charlie para repetirlos cuando hicieran falta. Llevaba una semana en aquel lugar, estudiando libros, pociones y el propio terreno. Harry estaba convencido de que Hermione habría disfrutado de esa semana más que ningún otro. Y hoy se enfrentaba a su primer dragón, uno mediocre y débil, todos en el castillo lo llamaban el gusano gris, y aun así Charlie se acercaba como si matase con solo oir a su presa.

Era una prueba más de los muchos peligros que encerraba aquellas montañas, y que cualquier tipo de criatura que por allí pululara, por débil que fuera, podría matarle en un instante. Harry se había mentalizado de esa realidad, pero era esa primera visita la que estaba fraguando a fuego ese respeto por cualquier ser de las montañas.

Charlie se detuvo en el recodo, a cubierto de lo que esperaba al otro lado. Sacó un espejo del bolsillo y espero observando la entrada de la cueva. Harry le vio con una cara totalmente distinta a la habitual, pétrea y con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus labios se movían levemente, recitando algo que a Harry se le escapaba. El rostro cubierto de una espesa barba pelirroja parecía el de una bestia a punto de saltar. Algo cambió en el aire, Harry percibió como la luz del exterior menguaba por momentos y una sonrisa se perfilo en Charlie. Volvió a encarar el recodo y uso el espejo con cuidado, tratando de que ni un solo rayo de luz fuera captado por el espejo.

Sin quitar el ojo de dicho espejo le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercará. Levantarse en absoluto silencio fue más complicado que sentarse, pero Harry se las apaño para ponerse de cuclillas y arrastrarse hasta Charlie, que le agarró del pecho para que pudiera acomodarse en el sitio sin miedo a tropezar o caerse. Un segundo después le mostró el espejo para que Harry lo examinará. Al principio no vio nada, solo oscuridad. Poco después, con sus ojos ya adaptados a la oscuridad, se fue percatando de los detalles. Los contornos de la roca del túnel, las estalactitas rotas y goteando en el techo, un pequeño lago en lo que parecía una cámara principal a unos cinco metros de ellos, túnel abajo, y al fondo, tras quince metros de absoluta oscuridad, Harry lo vio. Dos inmensos ojos amarillos clavados en los suyos. Bajo ellos, cuatro hilillos de humo brillante que ascendían hasta el techo.

—Nos ha visto. Eso es bueno —comprobó Charlie viendo como Harry se ponía blanco y no quitaba ojo de la mirada que le observaba desde el otro lado del recodo —. No te preocupes. Sabe de nuestra presencia y sigue allí tirado. Eso es que nos ha aceptado en su guarida —diciendo eso Charlie se puso en pie estirando la espalda, que crujió con el movimiento.

Charlie se acomodó la barba con la mano mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo. Harry seguía acuclillado, mirando a la nada. Charlie tiró de él para que reaccionara.

—Recuerda esto Harry. Los dragones que viven aquí, llevan varias generaciones entre magos. Son salvajes y si tienen un pronto puedes despedirte de esta vida, pero si sabes como comportarte te dejan pasar. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, y menos yendo conmigo.

—No era preocupación... —la voz de Harry apenas era audible. Charlie se acercó aun más a él, sin dejar de prestar atención al dragón que aguardaba a unos metros — Son los mismos ojos que Nagini.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Ya lo intentarás otro día —instó Charlie caminando hasta la salida, pero antes de darse cuenta Harry ya estaba girando en el recodo y desapareciendo de su vista. Charlie dio dos zancadas tratando de agarrarle, pero cuando quiso llegar a ese giro del túnel vio a su pupilo sentado en la orilla del lago, con el dragón observándole al otro lado con aburrimiento.

Charlie sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Acababa de verse así mismo hacía muchos años, con una sutil diferencia, él termino con quemaduras de tercer grado por hacer eso mismo con un Wyvern. Abrió la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda y camino rumbo a Harry sacando dos pedazos de ternera de cinco kilos. Le ofreció uno a Harry que tenía una expresión de paz que pocas veces le había visto Charlie desde que había llegado. Sin explicar nada, Charlie lanzó el trozo de carne hacia el dragón que lo siguió con la mirada antes de carbonizarlo de una llamarada y engullirlo de golpe con un bufido. Harry le imitó obteniendo el mismo resultado. El dragón se izó quedando por encima de ellos en la cueva.

Se escuchó un gorgoteo nauseabundo. Charlie le dio un golpecito a Harry para que no se asustara. El dragón escupió una bola espesa de líquido verde que se incrustó en la pared a la derecha de los dos jóvenes, un segundo esputó impacto a la izquierda. Ambos comenzaron a arder con intensidad y sin humo, iluminando toda la estancia y al dragón.

Harry pudo ver al fin a la criatura y entendió el mote que le habían puesto en las torres: Gusano Gris. Era un ser larguirucho, con las patas atrofiadas y un cuerpo voluminoso. La cabeza, en forma de cocodrilo, tenía cuatro fosas nasales justo debajo de los ojos, dos enormes ojos saltones como los del camaleón. Harry buscó las alas y para su sorpresa no había dos enormes alas como en el resto, tenía ocho alas muy pequeñas, al igual que con las patas, se habían atrofiado con el tiempo. Su piel grisácea, brillaba bajo la luz roja del fuego mostrando una coraza impenetrable de escamas.

—Harry, te presentó a Doris, nuestra culebre macedonio. Doris, te presentó a Harry, nuestra nueva incorporación al equipo.

* * *

 _—Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello._

* * *

—¡CUIDADO, HARRY!

Una explosión derribó varios árboles. Catapultando en el proceso a Harry, que estaba tomando notas en la copa de uno de ellos. Charlie corrió entre las ramas rotas, esquivando los troncos que se astillaban a su paso. Tras él, una figura se enrollaba sobre sí misma con un siseo furioso. Lanzaba su cola como un látigo, enganchándose a los árboles y desplazándose con una velocidad endiablada. No paraba de lanzar una ráfaga de fuego tras otra salvo para ejecutar un ataque aun mayor y más violento. Sus escamas de un rojo intenso emitían destellos con cada fogonazo. Charlie sintió el ardor en el hombro cuando una astilla se le clavó. Se alegró de que no fuera algo peor mientras se la arrancaba sin parar de correr.

Vio a Harry aterrizar como un saco de patatas unos metros más adelante, comprobó con orgullo como no desperdiciaba el impulso de la caída y seguía rodando ladera abajo hasta poder incorporarse y correr. El pie de Charlie golpeó el suelo entre la maleza y esta se deslizó hacia delante haciéndole caer. En el suelo se tanteo rápidamente la chaqueta buscando la varita mientras veía los hechizos de Harry por encima de su cabeza y escuchaba los rugidos del dragón unos metros por detrás de él. La varita no aparecía y cuando Charlie miró hacía el dragón se dio cuenta de porque, estaba a un metro por encima de él, y a cinco estaba el dragón recibiendo los hechizos de Harry sin inmutarse.

Sus ojos azules como el zafiro se clavaban en los de Charlie con un siseo violento y agresivo, abriendo sus fauces y mostrando una doble mandíbula repleta de finos dientes. Al fondo de la garganta se veía los reflejos rojos del fuego ascendiendo por ella para achicharrar viva a su futura víctima. Algo centelleó en el aire y se estrelló en el paladar del dragón con una explosión turquesa, una bola de humo azulada que cubrió la cabeza de la bestia. Un instante después todo el cuerpo del dragón se desplomaba sobre la mullida ladera cubierta de hojas. La boca aun emitía un ligero brillo rosa. Charlie se levantó sin perder de vista a la criatura imaginándose a la responsable de salvarle la vida.

—Quince a doce, Weasley. Te estoy cogiendo la delantera —dijo una voz melosa y aguda. Charlie se giró viendo a su compañera de curso, Aurora Heirsmitch, portando una ballesta y con una flecha en la oreja. Aurora tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la mandíbula y giraba en el mentón para bajar hasta la nuca pasando por el cuello. Un recuerdo permanente de la primera vez que Charlie la había salvado y el inicio de su duelo eterno por salvar más al otro.

—Esta no cuenta —se quejó Charlie con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

—Claro, estabas enseñando a Potter el noble arte de morir por un Shynx ¿Verdad? —preguntó de forma burlona, guardando la ballesta en una bandolera.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —replicó Charlie fingiendo sorpresa. Harry tras ellos no paraba de lanzar miradas furtivas al dragón — No te preocupes, Harry. Estará durmiendo hasta la semana que viene. Al menos así sabrás porque los Shynx no entran dentro de las lecciones. Esos desgraciados no aprenden nada. De los pocos que matan por placer, ese en concreto le gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérsela. Por eso uso su mejor ataque para tirarte del árbol. Espero que al menos te diera tiempo a ver lo que quería que vieras.

—Si, lo he visto. Y espero recordarlo porque mis apuntes han desaparecido y como para encontrarlos en medio del bosque— respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar al dragón, no muy tranquilo con la explicación de Charlie.

—Tranquilo, Chaval —le espetó Aurora tirándole del cuello de la familia y dándole una palmada en la espalda —. Un mes más aquí y aprenderás a despreocuparte una vez pasa el peligro, o te dará una ulcera. En el comedor las cosas van tres a uno a que gana la ulcera. Así que hazme un favor y despreocúpate, trescientos galeones están en juego.

Y diciendo eso, Aurora caminó ladera arriba para examinar al dragón. Charlie aprovechó el momento que pasó a su lado para darle las gracias sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Estaba preocupado por él, y sus pesadillas. Charlie no paraba de escuchar los muelles de la cama de Harry saltar cada mañana. Harry necesitaba aprender a despreocuparse. Y no solo de los dragones.

* * *

 _—Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello._

* * *

Un destello en el agua, suficiente para que Harry viera lo que se esperaba que viera. Agarró un salmón muerto por las agallas y lo sumergió lentamente en el agua, soltándolo cuando notó el tirón. El pez desapareció. Charlie le observaba desde atrás, sujetando firmemente una cuerda que Harry llevaba atada a la cintura. Harry recogió otro salmón de la bolsa y con cuidado metió los pies en el agua, con el salmón por delante. De nuevo, un tirón y el pez desaparece en el agua. Harry repite la operación hasta que el agua le llega a la altura de la cuerda y los salmones se han agotado. Respira hondo, como si cada bocanada fuera la última que pudiera dar y cierra los ojos.

Las manos le tiemblan, no sabe si es por el frío o por el miedo y prefiere no indagar. Sumerge ambas manos y tantea con extremo cuidado hasta que nota algo duro. La superficie se rompe alrededor de sus manos que se alzan empujadas por una fuerza ajena a Harry. El aire comienza a brillar bajo la luz del sol y dos ojos negros se clavan en Harry. Un gorjeo, como el de un pájaro, rompe el silencio. Un fuego sin calor se inflama delante de Harry. No es más que una mera ilusión rompiéndose. Una cabeza estrecha y cubierta de cuernos es seguida de un cuello largo, fino y musculoso. Meses de preparación han llevado a Harry a ser capaz de estar frente al que se ha convertido en su dragón favorito.

El Alicante se alza frente a él con curiosidad, le ha permitido tocarle y ahora le huele con insistencia. Harry se enamoró de ese dragón en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, meses atrás. Elegante en su movimiento y el más noble de los dragones tal y como le había explicado Charlie. El Alicante había recibido su nombre de los muggles españoles quienes convivían con él en su primer siglo de vida creyendo que era una simple serpiente. La realidad es que el Alicante al nacer tiene muy pocas diferencias con cualquier otra víbora común, y durante cien años se alimenta y crece hasta llegar a la madurez, y con ella surge la metamorfosis. Sus escamas cambian de forma radical, eleva el potencial del camuflaje al ser capaz de refractar toda la luz a conveniencia. El Alicante es virtualmente invisible a voluntad cuando llega a la edad adulta, siempre que este bajo el agua o no se mueva. Junto a ese mecanismo de ocultación vienen las alas, sustituyendo todas las extremidades, el Alicante cuenta con cuatro alas, dos de suspensión y otras dos de maniobra.

Es el dragón más rápido, y ágil en vuelo. Verlo volar es un privilegio, pues rara vez lo hace sin ocultarse o de día. Harry es uno de esos privilegiados, un mes atrás vio como ese mismo Alicante trepaba a un árbol para salir de la espesura del bosque y se lanzaba sobre las copas con un rápido movimiento. Parecía nadar. Otros dragones usaban la fuerza de sus alas para elevarse, o su envergadura. El Alicante cortaba el aire, se deslizaba sobre él como si flotase. Para Harry era como ver un baile, y desde ese momento una locura rondó por su cabeza, una locura compartida en secreto por Charlie.

—Hola, Fafnir —saludó Harry cuando el dragón volvió a bajar la cabeza para dejarla a la altura del joven —. Puede que no lo sepas, pero vamos a ser grandes amigos.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello_.

* * *

Harry se levantó cubierto de un sudor frío y pegajoso. Se golpeó la cabeza una y otra vez con el puño. Quería arrancarse esos sueños, aunque fuera a golpes. Notaba las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Se levantó de un salto de la cama para que el frío en la planta de los pies le cortara las ganas de echarse a llorar, otra vez. Se quedo estático al ver delante de él a Charlie, dormido en su cama a pierna suelta. Tenía la barba erizada y aplastada hacia un lado y el pelo cubriéndole gran parte de la cara. Pero a Harry le sorprendió y chocó ver que estaba totalmente desnudo. Su mirada se paseo por el cuerpo de Charlie casi sin pensar, quedándose en la entrepierna de su maestro, que a esas horas de la mañana se había levantado antes que su dueño.

Charlie gruñó en sueños, suficiente para que Harry se diera media vuelta con el rostro encendido y corriera hacia el baño para encerarse dentro y darse una ducha fría.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello_.

* * *

—Entonces Harry se tira sobre el Colacuerno como si fuera una gallina y le hace una presa en la mandíbula —relataba Aurora con una garra de cerveza en la mano. El resto de la mesa la escuchaba atentamente, sonriendo a Harry de vez en cuando con cara de sorpresa —. El muy atolondrado me ha salvado de morir por vergüenza ajena, a ver con que cara me presento ante San Pedro y le digo que me ha matado una cría de Colacuerno.

—Ahora tendrás que llevar dos competiciones. Uno a cero a favor de Harry —exclamó Charlie abrazando a Harry con una mano y alzando su jarra de cerveza con la otra.

—¡Por Harry! —estallaron todos en la mesa con las jarras de cerveza estrellándose unas con otros antes de ser vaciadas por sus dueños.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello_.

* * *

—¿De verdad crees que es buena idea mandarle un huevo a Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con cierta preocupación, ayudando a Charlie a acomodar un hueco de un metro de diámetro en una caja de madera llena de hierba recién cortada.

—No —respondió Charlie con una enigmática sonrisa —. Por suerte, no le estamos enviando un huevo de dragón —continuó guiñándole un ojo a Harry que frunció el ceño fijándose detenidamente en el huevo.

—Se va a dar cuenta —expuso Harry al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Charlie.

—No, que va. Es Hagrid, en cuanto vea aparecer algo con escapas gritara de alegría y creerá a pies juntillas que es un dragón. Ya me he encargado de que a Hermione no se le vaya la lengua.

—Cuándo vea que no escupe fuego y no crece comenzara a sospechar —señaló Harry tratando de recordar la ficha del animal.

—A la serpiente Lukran la conocen como el falso dragón islandés por algo —replicó Charlie cerrando la caja con cuidado —. Por cierto, Harry. Deberías estudiar más, ya tendrías que saber que no todos los dragones escupen fuego. Y esa cicatriz del brazo debería ser prueba suficiente.

—No lo olvido —respondió Harry frotándose la marca de una quemadura de ácido —. Haremos una apuesta. Si se lo cree haré lo que tu quieras y viceversa.

—Lamentarás el día que has hecho esa apuesta —sonrió Charlie con malicia estrechando la mano de Harry —. Te sugiero que te hagas la depilación brasileña y aprendas a posar para una foto navideña.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello_.

* * *

El Wyvern, una poderosa criatura de catorce metros de largo y alas de veinte metros. Su cabeza acorazada en forma de martillo protege dos pares de ojos de color anaranjado. Su cuerpo esta salpicado de escudos óseos, como si sus escamas no fueran suficientes y hubiera desarrollado una segunda armadura natural. Dichas escamas están sobredimensionadas en el lomo y la cola, donde cada una mide diez centímetros de largo y cuatro de espesor. Escamas que terminan en una cola en forma de espada. Afilada y con la fuerza suficiente para partir un árbol de un solo tajo.

Frente a él, Charlie imita a Harry tentándolo con comida. El Wyvern, es tan inteligente como el Alicante, pero mucho más propenso a la violencia gracias a su tamaño, por lo que Charlie esta preparado para recibir un golpe. El animal se desplaza de forma perezosa, arrastra los miembros por la tierra, causando un reguero que se hunde más y más en el terreno. Olisquea el ambiente y baja la cabeza para lamer la pata de cerdo que Charlie le ofrece. Tentado por la comida fácil, el dragón sigue lamiendo de vez en cuando la carne, pero no parece decidir si comerla o no.

Harry aguarda a veinte metros, con el viento de cara para evitar que el Wyvern le huela. Junto a él, Aurora tiene preparada la ballesta y espera con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

—Te apuesto treinta libras a que mañana Charlie tiene nuevo mote: Charlie el Manco — masculló Aurora mascando chicle.

—Lo siento, Aurora. Ya no apuesto. Nunca —sentenció Harry con una mueca. Aurora se muerde la lengua para no soltar una carcajada recordando las cartas que repartió Charlie como felicitaciones navideñas.

—Pero si estabas muy guapo con ese tanga y esa piruleta gigante —solo recibió un gruñido por parte de Harry.

El Wyvern se sentó de golpe frente a Charlie. Su peso hizo temblar la tierra, y casi tira a Charlie de espaldas. El animal se arrima a Charlie abriendo la boca y bajando la cabeza hasta rozar el suelo. Un simple golpe del mentón del dragón y Charlie le entiende. Pone la pata de cerdo en la lengua del dragón que la engulle de una sentada. El Wyvern sigue empujando el hocico contra la pierna de Charlie quien no se resiste e imitando su película favorita se apoya en la cabeza del Wyvern y se deja mecer por la respiración de este, quedando perplejo por estar tan cerca de algo tan enorme sin sentir ni una pizca de miedo.

—Ladón, espero que este sea el inicio de una buena amistad.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello_.

* * *

—Tenéis que estar bromeando —espetó Aurora deteniéndose en medio de la plaza central, entre las torres principales del colegio. El aire era gélido esa mañana y aun así, Aurora iba con camiseta corta y un chándal. Harry y Charlie se miran mutuamente, envueltos en capas de abrigo y la única respuesta que le dan a Aurora es una negación con la cabeza —A otro con esas milongas. Una cosa es hacer el truco de dame la patita, y otra muy distinta la locura que estáis proponiendo.

—¿Qué tiene de locura? —preguntan a la vez Harry y Charlie.

—NO SE PUEDE PILOTAR UN DRAGON COMO SI FUERA UNA ESCOBA.


	3. El cálido tacto de la fantasía

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello._

El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó como un resorte, ya acostumbrado de forma mecánica a estallar de energía con esa frase, la luz del sol aun no había empezado a invadir la habitación. Apenas un par de rayos le permitían ver más allá del borde de su cama. Harry suspiro entre aliviado y acomplejado. Llevaba ya cinco meses en el castillo y los sueños seguían sin remisión la misma pauta, terminando de manera fulminante en esa frase hiriente y alienante. Cerró el puño con fuerza alrededor de una esquina de la manta y la lanzó hacia un lado. Una ráfaga helada de aire le hizo querer volver a esconderse bajo las sabanas de nuevo. Rechazó la idea al escuchar un sonoro ronquido al otro lado de la habitación.

Su reacción fue mirar pero inmediatamente bajo la cabeza con calor en las mejillas y cierta vergüenza inexplicable. No quería volver a quedarse mirando ciertas zonas de Charlie mientras este dormía como hizo aquella mañana con sorpresa al levantarse y encontrarse al joven Weasley durmiendo sin ninguna clase de manta ni ropa como si el frío no le afectase. Clavó sus ojos en el suelo empedrado. Sus pies se posaron con cierta resignación a sufrir un escalofrío al contacto. Tenía que empezar a dormir con calcetines o pedirle a Hermione unas zapatillas, no podía seguir caminando descalzo por aquellos suelos congelados, aunque después de tantos meses comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Siguiendo cada grieta, muesca y defecto de aquellas piedras se guió en la oscuridad durante los pocos metros que le separaban del baño, donde se encerró con cuidado de no despertar a Charlie. Se desnudó con rapidez, lanzando su camisa y pantalón al suelo para tener algo protegiendole la planta de los pies antes de que se volvieran hielo. Se examinó como cada mañana las tres cicatrices que le atravesaban el costado alineadas de una forma perfecta entre sí. No recordaba en que momento de la batalla se hizo aquella herida, pero repasarla con la yema de los dedos se había convertido en una especie de ritual para alejar los temores del sueño. Una forma de recordarle que lo vivido fue real, pero también algo con un final ya establecido. No podía volver a atormentarle. Algo que le mantenía cuerdo durante el día, aunque en los sueños no tuviera ningún efecto. No pudo repasar las cicatrices nuevas, la quemadura de ácido del hombro, el corte del pie, nuevas cicatrices con historias menos perturbadoras que las más añejas.

Cerro los ojos durante un minuto entero mientras sentía su propio tacto contra aquella sensible piel de tono rosáceo que era la cicatriz. Entre el cosquilleó vio como iba desapareciendo el recuerdo de la pesadilla y se asentaba una tranquilidad arrulladora. Al otro lado de la puerta aun se escuchaban los ronquidos de Charlie, provocando una sonrisa en Harry, imaginando que era ese escándalo el que le despertaba todas las mañanas de seguir sufriendo con ese reflejo oscuro que su mente se obcecaba en mostrar.

Abrió los parpados pegando un bote del susto. Había entrado con la cabeza agachada y se había colocado sin darse cuenta delante del espejo. Al abrir los ojos se había encontrado consigo mismo completamente desnudo y por un momento creyó que la puerta estaba abierta y su compañero de cuarto estaba en su misma situación. Volvió a notar cierta quemazón en la nariz y las mejillas. Le dio la espalda al espejo y encendió las tres velas de la mesilla de la bañera. Su tenue luz era suficiente para desenvolverse por aquella habitación mientras sacaba la ropa limpia del cajón. Vio al fondo de un estante un bote azul. Sales de baño. Dudo un segundo, pero mirando su reloj se dio cuenta de que había madrugado demasiado aquel día. Cogió las sales y las dejo junto a las tres velas.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Una cortina de agua comenzó a caer desde el teléfono de la ducha y una cortina de vapor comenzaba a surgir de la bañera de forma incitadora, como manos atrayentes hacía el descanso cálido del agua. Harry alargó el brazo para comprobar la temperatura y para colocar el tapón de la bañera, pero antes de hacerlo recapacitó, prefería ducharse antes. Dejo el tapón a mano para cuando estuviera dentro de la bañera. Dejó preparadas las toallas y se metió sin prisa bajo el torrente continuo de agua caliente. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire cargado de humedad le llegase hasta los pulmones como un bálsamo relajante. Adoraba la sensación del agua arrullandole en los oídos mientras surcaba su cuerpo.

Tomó la pastilla de jabón para empezar a enjabonarse. Cerró los ojos para poder levantar la cabeza y que el agua le cayera sobre los parpados cansados mientras sus manos iban limpiando su piel. En un fogonazo sintió como Ginny entraba en la bañera junto a él. No era ella realmente. El agua comenzaba a caer por distintos sitios y le había creado la sensación de que alguien le estaba tocando. Aun sabiéndolo una simple imaginación, y con los ojos aun cerrados, Harry siguió viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny apoyándose contra el suyo, tomando el jabón para usarlo ella, mientras con la mano izquierda seguía restregando los restos sobre la piel húmeda de Harry.

Disfrutando de la fantasía creada por la calidez del agua, Harry notó como su pene comenzaba a reaccionar ante las imágenes que su mente estaba generando sin control. La erección se hizo inevitable, palpitando ligeramente bajo el agua. Harry notaba como las gotas de la ducha resbalaban por el tronco y caían de la punta como si fuera una ligera caricia. En su mente, Ginny estaba posando sus dedos sobre el miembro erecto de Harry como quien saluda a un viejo amigo. Una avalancha de recuerdos de momentos felices y solitarios en los pasillos de Hogwarts llenaron la mente de Harry, haciendo que la fantasía se tornara más real, agradable y apetecible a cada segundo. Harry ya había dejado de enjabonarse el cuerpo como quien limpia para frotar con calma y casi dulzura su propio miembro con la pastilla de jabón imaginando que es la mano de su antiguo amor el que hace tales caricias.

Lo hace muy lentamente, disfrutando como si fueran los preliminares de algo real. Ni siquiera piensa en tocar a Ginny, aun no. Solo fantasea con ella junto a él, mientras ve como las manos finas y suaves de Ginny envuelven su pene con cariño para empezar a moverse. Junto a esa imagen, la mano de Harry hace lo propio en la realidad. El jabón hace ya unos minutos que yace en el suelo de la bañera entre sus pies. Jadea mientras su brazo aumenta la intensidad. Ginny en ese momento se agacha frente a Harry, agarrando el miembro erecto del chico de una forma más cómoda. Harry va más rápido sin importarle que el chapoteo delator se escuche más allá de la bañera.

—¿Harry, te importa que entre? Necesito usar el baño— se escucha la voz de Charlie desde el dormitorio mientras la puerta del baño se abre. Harry esta tan inmerso en su fantasía que no se da cuenta que a un metro escaso, Charlie Weasley esta levantando la tapa del inodoro. Pero su subconsciente si que se percata. La imagen de Ginny va difuminándose mientras Harry levanta la cabeza, al volver a bajarla en su fantasía, ve a Charlie en la misma posición de Ginny, mastrubandole con igual cariño. Harry estaba viendo su pene erecto envuelto por la mano de Charlie, y este a escasos centímetros de la punta, con esa imagen Harry eyaculó llegando al orgasmo.

Sus piernas temblaban en el clímax, amenazándole con dejar de sostenerle. Aun no había concluido cuando Harry escucha claramente a Charlie decir unas palabras que le sentaron como un latigazo de placer y de miedo al comprender por fin que Charlie estaba en el baño.

—Gracias, Harry— exclamó Charlie. Durante unos segundos, Harry se quedó estático, con el pene aun palpitante, sin saber si había sido realidad o fantasía—. Disfruta del baño, yo sigo durmiendo un rato más—El sonido de la cisterna le respondió mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba de nuevo. Harry abrió al fin los ojos encontrando la cortina de la ducha echada, no le había visto. Vio el producto de su fantasía desaparecer por el desagüe. Nadie le había visto, pero estaba seguro de que Charlie le habría oído jadear. ¿O no? El corazón le latía rápidamente y por alguna razón su pene seguía en alto a pesar del susto. Prefiriendo disfrutar del momento y no querer hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Tapó el desagüe con el tapón y se sentó en la bañera mientras el agua iba ascendiendo.

Sin querer, o queriendo, no estaba seguro, su mano volvió a acariciar lentamente su miembro.

* * *

El suelo húmedo y resbaladizo, las paredes cubiertas de marcas de azufre y el aire viciado por el vapor que surgía de una fosa termal al fondo del túnel.

—¿Por qué todos estos bichos tienen que estar al fondo de una cueva? —preguntó Harry tanteando el terreno con el píe.

—Seguridad. Aunque parezca lo contrario, los dragones no pueden arriesgarse a sufrir heridas. Un corte en un ala o una sección de escamas arrancadas y serían presas fáciles —respondió Charlie tratando de dispersar el vapor con la mano.

—Era una pregunta retorica, Charlie —replicó Harry con una sonrisa juguetona —. La próxima vez que nos pidan escamas muertas de un dragon durmiente pienso enviarles educadamente a la...

—Cuidado, Harry —espetó Charlie tirando de él. Ambos cayeron de espaldas. Harry observó una cola resbalando perezosamente por el suelo del túnel. Había estado a punto de pisarla.

—Un poco más y podrías haberme comido para cenar. Potter a la parrilla.

—No es mal plato —murmuró Charlie guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

—Vamos, Aurora. Por favor —suplicó Charlie siguiendo a su compañera hasta el teleférico de la estación.

—Por última vez, Charlie Weasley. No pienso llamar al Primer Ministro Vlad para que nos de dinero suficiente para comprar mithrill ¿Sabes la cantidad de preguntas que iba a ocasionar eso? ¿Y para qué demonios quieres tres toneladas de Mithrill? —preguntó con la mirada fija en Charlie y tamborileando con los dedos en el asiento del teleférico con impaciencia.

—Pues... ¿Para qué Harry y yo podamos ir a las pasarelas con un bonito vestido de tres piezas?

—La labia y las bromas no te van a servir aquí, Charlie. No pienso pedir mithrill para que fabriques corazas de dragón ¿Has visto algún dragón vestido con ellas? No ¿Por qué? Porque son animales. Yo no voy por ahí poniéndole una armadura a mi jerbo.

—Pero si se la pones a un caballo o a un grifo ¿Por qué no a un dragón?

—Te lo volveré a repetir, Weasley. Ponerle una armadura a un caballo durante la Edad Media no es lo mismo que ponerle una armadura completa a un lagarto volador de catorce metros. Primero, es peligroso. Segundo, si se enteran de lo que intentas te expulsarán por enajenación mental. Tercero y último, si cae en oídos indebidos podemos estar en problemas. Sabes que Vlad lleva décadas con esa absurda idea de un ejercito de magos a lomos de criaturas mágicas para su ejercito personal. Lo último que necesitamos es que le des la oportunidad de hacerlo publico e iniciar el proyecto. Menudo peligro.

—Los dragones no son peligrosos —murmuró agrió, Charlie. Le dio la espalda a Aurora y clavo la vista en los bosques y en las Torres de Ceniza. Podía ver su cuarto desde donde estaba. Vio a Harry recogiendo a Bubo del alfeizar.

—Los dragones no es lo que me preocupa, Charlie —la voz de Aurora bajó una octava —. Recuerda tu país, hace solo dos años estabais en guerra. Harry sigue sin poder dormir por culpa de eso ¿De verás estáis los dos tan ciegos como para no ver un arma potencial? Imaginad que hubiera pasado si los mortifagos hubieran portado dragones y no escobas la noche que se trasladó a Harry en el 97. Tom Riddle ni siquiera hubiera necesitado ese golpe de estado. Habría lanzado un leviatan contra Londres. Antes de que lo hubieran podido parar habría arrasado la ciudad. Sé que este proyecto es vuestro pequeño, que es lo que ayuda a Harry a no desplomarse, pero tenéis que ser conscientes de que no todos los avances son buenos. Aunque las intenciones si lo sean.

—Ellos nunca podrían haber domado a los dragones. Jamás. Lanzaron uno en el norte de Escocia y lo que ocurrió es que se dio la vuelta y les atacó. Puede que lo que estamos intentando sea peligroso, pero también lo fue la creación de las varitas y las pociones. Domar un dragón no es bomba de relojería por una sencilla razón. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo —respondió Charlie cabizbajo, repasando mentalmente todas las frases que se había repetido él mismo cada vez que surgían dudas sobre su proyecto —. Lo he sentido, Aurora. He visto a un dragón dejarse acariciar por Harry y acto seguido arremeter contra otro estudiante al que jamás había visto. No era desconfianza, le dejo acercarse al verlo con Harry. Pero sabía que no era de fiar y casi le arranca un brazo cuando se acercó.

—¿El expulsado?

—Si. Los dragones eligen. No es una escoba que puedas comprar.

—¿El dragón elige al mago?

—No podría haber escogido una mejor forma de explicarlo. Son como las varitas. No dejan que nadie los utilice como si fueran armas. Lo presiento.

—¿Te juegas la vida tal y como la conocemos por ese presentimiento? —Aurora no tuvo que esperar a la respuesta. Charlie se dio la vuelta y le tomó de las manos con las suyas propias. Las ásperas manos de Charlie le transmitían una fuerza y una perseverancia digna de elogio —Pediré solo doscientos kilos de mithrill. Lo camuflare como material para protección de los estudiantes. Tendrás que apañarte.

—Te quiero, Aurora.

—Lo sé, y no me sale barato que me quieras tanto.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello._

* * *

Harry golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. La potencia del martillo le subía por el brazo con cada impacto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el metal candente que tenía ante él. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera golpear. Aquella noche había sido especialmente dura y aquel trabajo tan físico le aislaba de tener que enfrentarse al recuerdo de la pesadilla. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las pesadillas que había olvidado la brutalidad con la que podían asaltarle. Ver sus propios ojos, los ojos de su madre tornarse rojos, las pupilas alargarse hasta tocar los extremos del iris, verse transformado en lo que más odiaba era su tortura diaria. Pero no despertar en ese instante le tomo de imprevisto.

Se vio a sí mismo, cambiando, mutando en un ser horrible. Convertirse del todo en él, en esa abominación que le había perseguido toda la vida solo por nacer. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Ver a Charlie arrodillado delante de él, con su hermano arrancándole partes del cuerpo a golpe de varita. Despertar entre gritos mientras veía sus propias manos colarse por entre los dientes de Charlie hasta arrancarle la lengua.

Detuvo el martillo un segundo. Una arcada le subió por la garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Volvió a levantar el martillo con una mueca de furia y frustración y volvió a golpear el metal candente con todas sus fuerzas. Repitió el movimiento, cada vez con más saña, más violencia, más furia. No escuchaba nada. Solo sus propios latidos inundando sus oídos. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Charlie tras él hasta que fue tarde. Lo primero que notó fue que su brazo derecho no recibió la descarga del martillazo. Después una extraña sensación en su mano izquierda. No supo concretar que podía ser hasta que al levantar de nuevo el martillo vio una gota de sangre caer de él.

Bajo la mirada desde el yunque hasta las pinzas que sujetaban el metal al rojo vivo. Al final de las pinzas vio sus dedos arqueados en una posición extraña sobre el yunque sobre el que había apoyado el brazo. La mano izquierda había desaparecido bajo la sangre. Podía ver sus propios huesos y tendones retorcerse en un extraño tic que no llegaba a los dedos.

—¡Por Merlín bendito, Harry! ¿Qué has hecho?—gritó Charlie tapando la herida con un trapo y tirando de Harry a la puerta.

—El dolor se aleja —susurró Harry desplomándose sobre Charlie, zambulléndose en un sueño sin sueños. En una oscuridad tranquila.

* * *

—¿Qué tal va la mano, Harry? —preguntó Aurora entrando en el dormitorio.

Harry se enderezó en la cama y se apoyó sobre la pared con una mueca de dolor. Bubo chirrió con disgusto, apartando las sabanas sobre las que había sido sepultado y dando saltos hasta posarse en un boliche de la esquina de la cama.

—Podría estar mejor. Si llego a saber que la magia no puede curar los tendones rápido no me habría machado la mano —bromeó Harry con cansancio. Estaba hastiado de estar en la cama. Llevaba tres días en el dormitorio, dando vueltas como un gato enjaulado. Podría deambular por las demás torres, pero solo encontraría lugares igual de aburridos que su dormitorio. Lo fascinante y entretenido le estaba vedado por Charlie hasta que se recuperase.

—Nos diste un buen susto cuando decidiste hacerte la Bella Durmiente. Por favor, Harry. Me llamó Aurora ¿De dónde crees que sacaron ese nombre mis padres? —espetó la chica ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry — Y no me distraigas. Al ver a Charlie entrar en la enfermería contigo en brazos casi se me para el corazón. Había apostado cien galeones a que te mataba un colacuerno, no podías morirte estando en la forja.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —repuso Harry entre risas —. Siento haberos asustado. Fue un accidente. Un momento... ¿Qué hacías tú en la enfermería?

—Tu querido Fafnir me pegó un coletazo por acercarme a su zona demasiado —respondió Aurora levantándose la camiseta y mostrandole a Harry una cicatriz que recorría el vientre desde le ombligo hasta la espalda.

—¿Pero esto que es? ¿Montáis una orgía y no me invitáis?—preguntó Charlie entrando por la puerta con falsa indignación.

—¡Oh, querido! Sabes que no podría desnudarme sin que me mirases —replicó Aurora guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a bajar la camiseta.

—Eso habla muy mal de tu higiene, a no ser que te duches vestida.

—O contigo, bribón —añadió Aurora imitando un maullido antes de echarse a reír.

—Hoy ganó, Charlie. Lo siento, Aurora —dijo Harry lanzando confeti con la varita.

—La próxima vez lograré que él se ría antes diciendo la burrada más gorda que se me ocurra.

—No me cabe duda —corroboró Charlie con una mueca. Se sentó en su cama mirando a Harry —¿qué tal va la mano?

—Mejor. Mañana creo que podré volver a trabajar en los trajes.

—Ya no hace falta —comentó Charlie con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo a Harry.

* * *

—Veinte galeones a que se queda sin cejas —susurró Aurora.

—Eso no ayuda —se quejó Harry alejándose de ella. Portaba un traje plateado de pies a cabeza. Parecía pesado pero apenas se notaba sobre la piel.

—Los veo y subo a la pelambrera del pecho.

—¡CHARLIE!

Harry gruñó alejándose de ellos y acercándose a Fafnir que dormitaba en la orilla de su lago. Solo la cola estaba camuflada. El resto del cuerpo iba variando de color como si fuera un arco iris. Había realizado mil veces ese recorrido pero nunca con el traje de mithrill y no sabía como reaccionaría el dragón. Piso una rama seca a propósito. Quería advertir a Fafnir de su presencia, aunque notaba como sus fosas nasales se contraían, le había olido antes de que hiciera ningún tipo de ruido.

—Fafnir —susurró con cautela mientras daba pasos cortos hacia la orilla. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron con pereza, examinando de arriba a abajo a Harry y volviendo a cerrarse. No parecía interesado en él o en el brillante traje de metal que llevaba.

Harry terminó por ponerse frente a Fafnir. Veía su hocico olfatear el aire con insistencia. Aunque no le prestará atención directa, no parecía fiarse demasiado del nuevo atuendo. El dragón seguía con los ojos cerrados por lo que Harry se sentó delante de su cabeza hasta que los abriera. No quería tocar a Fafnir con las manos cubiertas hasta que él no le viera hacerlo.

Pasaron los minutos y el dragón se relajaba, si antes parecía atender en su duermevela, en ese instante dormía tranquilamente con Harry al lado que había optado por aguardar pacientemente aunque le llevase todo el día. El sol atravesaba los árboles advirtiendo de la inminencia del medio día. Uno de sus rayos fue alargandose por el suelo del bosque hasta llegar a la cabeza de Fafnir que bufó con molestia mientras abría los ojos y arrugaba el hocico a causa del Sol. Después se fijo en Harry y adelantó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en sus muslos.

Harry vio la oportunidad y posó ambas palmas enguantadas sobre la cabeza de Fafnir que se revolvió inquieto mientras examinaba el nuevo tacto. Con delicadeza, Harry se fue levantando del suelo sin apartar las palmas del cuerpo del dragón. Este izó la cabeza lentamente para dejarla a la altura de las manos de Harry. Apartó las manos y poco a poco se puso a tres metros de Fafnir.

—Fafnir —el tono de Harry agitó al dragón que gruñó quedamente antes de inclinar todo el cuerpo a modo de respuesta —. Fuego.

Una llamarada azul turquesa iluminó el bosque. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza pero aun podía ver a través de los parpados el intenso brillo del fuego del dragón. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados pero a cada segundo notaba más y más calor. Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su cuerpo hasta sus pies. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El miedo le hacía dudar. La idea de que el traje fallara se asentaba con cada segundo. Podía ver con claridad como salía disparada una de las juntas y como el fuego se colaba como si fuera agua por la grieta hasta abrasarle. La idea siguió martilleándole segundo a segundo hasta que llegó la oscuridad.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró con la cola de Fafnir desapareciendo en el lago. La cabeza ascendía varios metros por delante, rompiendo la superficie del agua, solo para mirar a Harry y volver a sumergirse. Las manos de Harry se tocaron de cabeza a pies casi por inercia. Antes de terminar ya notaba el aire ascender por su garganta y la euforia embargándolo.

—¡LO CONSEGUÍ!


	4. Adiós a la contención

—Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello. Él sufrirá.

Charlie gritó, como cada noche desde hacia meses, mientras aquel reflejo tergiversado de Harry le arrancaba la piel. Los gritos no cesaban "¡ _Harry!¡Harry!¡Harry_!" Repetidos una y otra vez como un mantra. Harry trataba de suplicar, de disculparse por todo el daño que estaba infligiendo. Pero no era capaz. Algo se lo impedía. Vio como el escenario se iba desvaneciendo, envuelto en un humo plateado, como su acosador enfurecía y recrudecía sus envites volviéndose cada vez más reptil que hombre. Pero los gritos seguían.

Al abrir los ojos, Harry averiguo el porque. Charlie estaba a escasos centímetros de él, agitándole los hombros con furia y gritando para que despertara. Sus miradas se encontraron y no fueron capaz de separarse mientras Harry se erguía en la cama murmurando un tenue gracias. Charlie respiró tranquilo sin apartarse de Harry, aun con sus manos en los hombros del chico. Los ojos verdes de Harry bajaron por el rostro de Charlie hasta sus labios. Su corazón se agitó con un deseo que como una bola de nieve en una ladera cubierta, se iba acrecentando más y más. No fue consciente de como todo su cuerpo se echaba hacia delante hasta que notó los secos labios de Charlie contra los suyos.

Fue algo fugaz, Harry se separó enseguida sin darse tiempo a disfrutar de aquel gesto. Charlie se tocaba sus propios labios como si estuviera tratando de comprender que había pasado. Harry bajo la cabeza con una respiración profunda y arrepentida de no haberse dejado llevar, como si el momento perfecto se le hubiera escapado entre los dedos por su titubeo.

—Lo siento—susurró Harry con la respiración entrecortada. Notando sus propios latidos palpitar en su cuello y su rostro—. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendome.

Harry se alejó un poco de Charlie tratando de dejar la cama, pero las manos de él se clavaron aun más en sus hombros para que no pudiera irse.

—¿Y por qué lo sigues haciendo? —preguntó Charlie. Harry levantó la cabeza y sus ojos vieron fugazmente la melena pelirroja antes de notar los labios de Charlie de nuevo en contacto con los suyos. Ya no estaban secos, tenían un tacto suave y húmedo. Harry se dejo llevar, al fin feliz de poder decir adiós a sus titubeos y para sorpresa de Charlie le arrastró con él hacia la cama hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados, uno sobre él otro.

Harry posó sus manos en la melena de Charlie, envolviendo sus dedos entre los finos cabellos rojizos, atrayendole más hacia él. Notó la lengua de Charlie rozando sus labios, incitándole. Los separó lanzando su propia lengua contra la de Charlie sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Charlie se izaba un poco por encima de Harry, tirando lentamente de la manta sin romper el beso. La sabana fue resbalando por el borde, quedándose en el suelo mientras Charlie iba quitandola de en medio.

Sus pechos chocaron cuando Harry bajo los brazos atrapando la espalda de Charlie. El joven pelirrojo por su parte tanteaba cada palmo de la piel, ya perlado de sudor, de Harry. Ambos notaban el miembro del otro endurecerse y chocar contra suyo propio con cada movimiento que realizaban en su baile por deshacerse de cualquier estorbo, fuera las sabanas o la ropa. Charlie comenzó a tirar del elástico de los calzoncillos de Harry, incomodo con ese obstáculo que se interponía entre ambos. Sus labios se separaron, y Charlie fue bajando por el pecho desnudo de Harry. Daba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, dando pequeños mordiscos juguetones en ciertos lugares. Seguía bajando, mientras sus brazos terminaban de quitar los calzoncillos de Harry y los lanzaba contra la pared.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la imagen que tanto placer le había dado en el baño aquel día. El rostro de Charlie se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de su pene palpitante. Charlie le guiñó un ojo mientras su barba le hacia cosquillas allí por donde pasaba hasta quedarse sobre la punta y dándole un beso breve, casi un roce. Harry se tenso ante esa caricia y sin querer arqueó el cuerpo empujando su miembro contra los labios de Charlie, este se levantó un poco con una sonrisa traviesa y negando con la cabeza.

—No vayas tan rápido —le recriminó Charlie socarronamente mientras gateaba de nuevo hasta quedar frente a Harry. Le dio un beso intenso y breve mientras su mano agarraba el pene de Harry y comenzaba a masajearlo lentamente. Harry comenzó a jadear, cerrando los ojos durante un instante mientras sentía cada beso y contacto de Charlie. Sentía cada segundo como un instante de puro placer.

Sus manos tampoco se detuvieron y buscaron el miembro de Charlie. Los dedos de su mano derecha se toparon con la punta ligeramente húmeda y la acariciaron mientras agarraba el tronco con un un movimiento torpe. Charlie se quejó con un gruñido y le mordió la oreja a Harry a modo de advertencia.

—Cuidado Harry. No es un palo de escoba—le recordó Charlie guiando con su mano libre la de Harry para que se acomodará a sus propios gustos—. Y no es la tuya, así que ve con cuidado— Harry volvió a acariciar el glande con gentileza y Charlie no pudo reprimir un suave gemido—. Mucho mejor.

—Aprendo rápido— replica Harry tirando de Charlie hacia un lado y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos recorrían sin cesar el cuerpo de su amante mientras sus labios envolvían su cuello con vivacidad. Charlie apretó el miembro de Harry dándole un ligero tirón para que este se incorporara. Así lo hizo dejando a Charlie con la imagen de Harry montado sobre sus muslos con ambos penes tocándose por la respiración agitada de ambos.

Harry no se quedo quieto y atrapo con su mano derecha el miembro erecto de Charlie con un movimiento continuo de vaivén mientras con la derecha le acariciaba el interior de los muslos. Durante unos minutos Charlie se quedó mirando a Harry, disfrutando del momento y corrigiendo a Harry cuando se pasaba de fuerza o velocidad. En una de esas correcciones Charlie miró hacia un lado viendo su varita en la mesilla de noche, junto a la de Harry, donde la había dejado al oír los gritos propiciados por esa pesadilla. Estiró el brazo bajo la curiosa mirada de Harry que se detuvo un instante. Charlie le apuntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Un movimiento rápido de muñeca y las muñecas de Harry quedaron atadas por un fino cordel de seda y con un tirón, Harry quedó atrapado contra la pared con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y las rodillas separadas y apoyadas sobre la cama. Charlie se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, acercándose a Harry a gatas.

—Ya que aprendes tanto, voy a enseñarte unos cuantos trucos —susurró Charlie colocándose junto al oído de Harry.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello. Él sufrirá_.

—...

* * *

El viento se arrastraba por la ladera de forma perezosa. El calor había traído la calma a las montañas y a los dragones, que ahora se arremolinaban en torno a los ríos con medio cuerpo hundido en el barro. En los días donde el calor era más intenso todos los seres que vivían en las Torres de Ceniza estaban abotargados. Fafnir era el único dragón de la zona que parecía inmune a los efectos del calor. Sumergido por completo en su lago jugueteaba creando destellos de luz para atraer a los pájaros antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos con una intención más juguetona que predadora. Su piel se estaba volviendo cada año más eficaz para desaparecer. Harry había visto como Fafnir crecía no solo en tamaño. El dragón había sido capaz de aprender a camuflarse a plena vista, sin la necesidad de estar bajo el agua para que el efecto de su piel surtiera efecto. De algún modo ahora podía confundirse con el entorno en pleno bosque.

Harry estaba orgulloso de él. Apoyado en la rama de un árbol a tres metros del suelo observaba a Fafnir nadar tranquilamente en el lago. No llevaba equipamiento ni tomaba notas. En esas semanas de calor el colegio se detenía. Unas vacaciones bienvenidas para cualquiera. La mayoría de los habitantes de las torres se marchaban a sus hogares para pasar un tiempo con su familia. Harry retraso su salida una semana. Charlie se había marchado el día anterior en el último tren. Aurora había desaparecido el primer día con una rápida despedida. Todos estaban excitados por volver a casa y contar las aventuras que habían vivido. Harry sin embargo se sentía atado a ese lugar y a ese dragón como si fueran una parte intrínseca de él. Torres de Ceniza era como Hogwarts para él, su hogar. Podía vivir en Grimmauld Place o pasar unos días en la Madriguera, los años anteriores los paso en la Madriguera, pero sentía que su hogar estaba en esas torres.

En su habitación de piedra fría y dura. En sus teleféricos de madera astillada. En sus cuevas recubiertas de azufre y vaho. En sus lagos y ríos. En sus bosques. Su hogar era Fafnir y Charlie. Por eso le era tan difícil alejarse. Ahora entendía el amor que sentía Hermione hacía la biblioteca y se preguntaba como Hermione podía salir de ella. Harry se dio cuenta de que Fafnir le observaba desde el lago, había sacado la cabeza del agua y la tenía apoyada en la orilla. Sus escamas comenzaron a brillar en un despliegue de color indescriptible. Harry sonrió al ver como Fafnir iba dibujando unas gafas doradas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su cabeza. Fafnir había cogido la costumbre de imitar el rostro de él y de Charlie cuando ellos estaban cerca. Una forma de transmitir cariño según Charlie y una forma de cazar según Aurora.

Harry saltó de la rama hundiéndose en el suelo cubierto de hojas hasta los tobillos. Fafnir alzó la cabeza un metro por encima del suelo y la giró como hacía Bubo cada vez que no sabía que hacía Harry. Él se acercó al dragón con un paso suave y lento hasta que Fafnir volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el suelo. Cuando estuvo frente al dragón, Harry alargó la mano y acarició la férrea coraza de escamas con cariño.

—Estaré unos días fuera. No me extrañes mucho ¿De acuerdo?

Como contestación Fafnir sacó la lengua y lamió de una pasada toda la cara de Harry.

—Si, yo también te echaré de menos.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello. Él sufrirá_.

—No.

* * *

—¿Quieres decir que Charlie ha descubierto que Fafnir puede llegar a lanzar un rayo? —preguntó Aurora pasando el plato con alas de pollo a Harry.

—Si, lo vio el otro día mientras media para la silla. Cree que su piel no solo puede ocultarlo a simple vista. Es posible que canalice energía a través de las escamas como si fuera una varita y lance un rayo por la punta del hocico.

—Cada día que pasa ese bicho tiene juguetes nuevos. Al final Fafnir será el dragón más poderoso de los que viven en las Torres. Incluso Ladón es menos impresionante que Fafnir, y es diez metros más largo.

—Ladón tiene su tamaño como arma. Fafnir parece necesitar de todo tipo de armas que estén a su alcance. Es fascinante. Deberíamos investigar si los dragones a más pequeños más herramientas poseen. Podríamos empezar con los culebres que nos trajeron el año pasado de Asturias. No llegarán al metro y medio, seguro que guardan algún truco bajo las escamas —replicó Harry con el ala en la mano y agitándola como si estuviera dibujando en el aire. Aurora se recostó en su silla.

—Yo no pienso acercarme a esas lagartijas del infierno. La última vez que lo hice salí con una depilación completa. No me ha vuelto a salir pelo en las piernas y aun tengo que dibujarme una de las cejas. El otro día en la estación creyeron que le tiraba los tejos a todo el mundo porque me la pinte sin mirar. Se lo diré a alguno de los nuevos, será una buena forma de que empiecen a involucrarse en el trabajo de campo y con un poco de suerte nos libraremos de algún inútil y nos ahorraremos una comida.

—¿Y si se lo encargas a Luna? Va a estar aquí solo un par de meses, seguro que le interesa aprender lo máximo posible y su punto de vista nos puede venir muy bien.

—¿Scamander? No sé, no me fío de esa gente. El último Scamander que vino por aquí se acabó llevando tres dragones en una maleta. Por eso odio los hechizos extensibles, cualquiera puede llevar una casa entera colgada del hombro.

—De ella te puedes fiar. Ante todo es una Lovegood. Y la conozco, pocas personas hay en las que puedas confiar tanto como en ella.

—Quedaré con ella entonces.

* * *

— _Si, Harry. Eres igual que yo. Has luchado contra ti mismo. Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ello. Él sufrirá_.

—No. No lo hará.

El rostro del Harry oscuro, ya transfigurado en una amalgama de Voldemort y Potter, torció el gesto. La ira y la furia desaparecieron de sus ojos. El regodeo de estar disfrutando de esa tortura se desvaneció por completo. En su lugar un atisbo de miedo cruzó el rostro del puro mal. Un instante de pánico que fue ocultado rápidamente con un acceso de cólera. Lanzando un hechizo tras otro contra Charlie. Weasley no se inmuto. Los hechizos le impactaban uno tras otro pero parecían resbalar en el cuerpo robusto de Charlie que se levantó lentamente y se marchó de la habitación. A su alrededor, todos los seres que increpaban a Harry fueron desapareciendo, como una nube de humo disuelta en un soplo de viento.

Ronald se descompuso ante los ojos de los dos Harry revelando al auténtico Ron que sonrió al Harry verdadero antes de marcharse junto a Charlie. El mismo proceso sufrió Hermione quien antes de marcharse beso la mejilla de Harry. Ahora estaban solos. La luz contra la oscuridad. Harry enfrentado a Voldemort.

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. No esta en mi mano hacerlo. Pero no voy a permitir que sigas afectándome. Han pasado ya muchos años desde que caíste. La guerra terminó y puede que la culpa no me deje olvidarte nunca, pero no voy a perder mi vida por ti. Quédate aquí si quieres, ya no voy a escucharte — la voz de Harry era de cansancio absoluto, no emitía ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras. Dejaba escapar lo que quería decir antes de darse media vuelta, siguiendo al resto de sus amigos.

Voldemort torció el gesto hasta quedar deformado en una mueca que recordaba al de una cobra a punto de morder. En dos zancadas alcanzó a Harry y al tocarlo una luz de un intenso azul le lanzó de espaldas arrastrándole por el suelo. Harry ni siquiera había vuelto el rostro, seguía alejándose. Tirado en el suelo Tom alzó la varita lanzando cuanto hechizo pudiera visualizar. Una andanada de esferas luminosas golpearon la espalda de Harry, engullidas y escupidas con la misma velocidad contra el cuerpo del atacante.

—No te dejes consumir por el odio, Tom —murmuró a modo de despedida antes de despertar.

Harry entreabrió los ojos. La oscuridad aun reinaba en la habitación. La ventana dejaba ver el rastro plateado de la luna en su descenso de madrugada. Sonrió con la placidez de quien se deja mecer por un baño cálido tras una odisea dolorosa. Notó el brazo de Charlie sobre su vientre y se arrimó más a él hasta quedar dormido. El sueño le encontró de nuevo tras años sin verse. Las pesadillas habían caído.

* * *

—¿Qué tal va la cacería, Luna? —preguntó Harry ofreciendo a Luna un vaso de agua.

—Podría ir mejor —respondió Luna desperezándose de su postura, llevaba horas agazapada contra un viejo roble con la mirada clavada en una grieta en una pared de roca. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado no habría percatado en ella pero Luna, Harry y la mayoría del colegio conocían bien esa grieta donde gustaba acechar algunos dragones —. No quiere salir. Llevo catorce horas y el pobre animal no parece convencido de que no soy una amenaza.

—¿Catorce? Espera ¿Aurora no te ha dicho nada de los culebres? —Luna negó con la cabeza con curiosidad — Los culebres pueden pasarse meses sin moverse si así lo desean. Son dragones longevos que gustan de la pasividad. Por eso se solían criar para vigilar tesoros. Los dejaban vivir en las habitaciones donde se guardaba el horo y las joyas y tenías un guardián para toda la vida. No es que no se fíe de ti, es que seguro que se ha dormido y...

Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Hacía dos semanas que no le veía y aunque hubieran pasado mil años. Sabía que reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. Dos ojos de un rojo intenso clavándose en los suyos desde el interior de la grieta. No eran los ojos de un dragón. Las manos de Harry empezaron a temblar mientras subían instintivamente hasta la cintura para sacar la varita. Luna le observaba con el ceño fruncido, alternando su atención entre él y la grieta que tanto llamaba la atención de Harry.

Durante un segundo, un rostro tan blanco como el mármol surgió de la oscuridad antes de desvanecerse en ella.

—Imposible —susurró Luna dejando caer el vaso de agua al suelo.

Harry saltó como un resorte en medio minuto estaba frente a la grieta. Sin titubear se contorsionó en aquella estrecha cavidad hasta llegar al túnel principal. A lo lejos veía una túnica ondear en el aire y desvanecerse en un giro de la cueva. Las botas de Harry retumbaron en la negrura silente del túnel como truenos. Tan obcecado estaba en la carrera que Harry obvió por completo la presencia de un dragón en aquella cueva. Ni siquiera escuchó el rugido de advertencia. Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, atrapar ese demonio y enviarlo de nuevo a la nada.

Alargaba la mano como si los metros de separación fueran a desaparecer y pudiera tirar de aquella túnica raída para atraparlo. No notó como su hombro se abría y dislocaba, ni como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y todo su cuerpo era lanzado de espaldas contra la pared. Solo tenía ojos para aquella figura que se había dado la vuelta para sonreirle de forma burlona mientras algo mucho más grande iba ganando en el campo visual de Harry. El culebre tenía las fauces encendidas y mecía la cola como un latigo. La sangre chorreaba de la punta.

Harry comenzaba a perder la consciencia cuando escuchó una voz que desearía no haber escuchado más allá de sus pesadillas. Esa voz que había derrumbado Inglaterra en dos guerras.

—Te dije que le haría daño. Debiste haberme creído.


	5. La Runa

El despacho del director de Hogwarts. Atestado de libros antiguos y cuadros de los viejos ocupantes del cargo. Un lugar lleno de conocimientos. El lugar perfecto para buscar ayuda.

Minerva escuchó los pasos rápidos subiendo la escalera mucho antes de que la figura de Charlie Weasley se colará por la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en indagar como había averiguado la contraseña de la entrada, al ver el rostro desencajado del joven no tardó en levantarse e invitarle a sentarse antes de hacer nada más.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Harry? —preguntó con impaciencia la anciana directora, sabiendo de los ojos que observaban la escena por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Con Harry? Si, podríamos decir que si. Parecía que se había librado de las pesadillas al fin —respondió Charlie con la respiración entrecortada tras el viaje desde Hogsmeade corriendo.

—¿Pero? —Charlie se quedó un segundo sin respiración al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore preguntándole directamente. Alzó la mirada y vio su rostro afable pero preocupado desde su puesto de honor, sobre la silla de la actual directora.

—No eran pesadillas, director. Voldemort ha estado hostigando su subconsciente, torturándole desde los sueños noche tras noche. Por eso no eramos capaces de curarle con nada. A Harry nunca le ha pasado nada, era Voldemort el que estaba manipulando sus pesadillas —explicó Charlie rememorando todas las mañanas que sentía a Harry levantarse de un salto de la cama.

—Algo me dice que no se quedo en sus pesadillas. Parece ser que vuestra relación ha creado una barrera con la suficiente fuerza para que Voldemort no pudiera seguir accediendo a la mente de Harry —dedujo Dumbledore mesándose la barba ante la atenta mirada de Minerva y Charlie—. No creí que fuera posible.

—¿Cómo puede seguir vivo? Murió, lo último que quedaba en este mundo lo asesinó él mismo por accidente por egocéntrico—inquirió confuso Charlie, dejando que lo que ya sabía comenzase a hacer mella a medida que lo iba entendiendo.

—Señor Weasley, ha pasado siete años entre estos muros. Sabe que la muerte no es precisamente un final—puntualizó Dumbledore clavando sus ojos azules en los de Charlie—. Por desgracia no conté con esa posibilidad. No la concebía posible dado el carácter excepcional del alma de Voldemort. Tan fragmentada y aun así con tanta fuerza. Señor Weasley, explíquenos lo ocurrido con Harry. No omita detalles por insignificantes que le puedan parecer.

—Harry había ido a llevar algo de comer a Luna mientras ella estudiaba una especie de culebre que trasladamos hace poco. Ninguno de los dos veían nada extraño en el ambiente o la situación. Luna llevaba horas allí esperando que el dragón saliera. Y de pronto Harry sale corriendo hacia la cueva como un loco. Ojala fuera que estuviera loco, todo sería más sencillo y podríamos ayudarle mejor. Pero la vida no es justa con él, Luna también vio lo que alteró a Harry. A Voldemort adentrándose en la cueva. Luna nos envío un patronus en cuanto vio desaparecer a Harry en la oscuridad y fue tras él. Gracias a Merlín, Luna pudo contener al dragón y sacamos a Harry de allí como pudimos. En cuanto me aseguré de que estaba bien y se repondría, examinamos el recuerdo de Luna, lo llevo aquí mismo, y vine aquí. Apenas han pasado unas horas desde lo sucedido, he tomado un traslador—tras contar lo ocurrido, Charlie se desplomó en una silla de puro agotamiento.

—¿Cómo es posible, Albus? Ningún fantasma podría ser tan vivido como para confundirlo con un vivo—expuso Minerva adelantándose a la explicación de Dumbledore.

—Tom es único. Nadie había fracturado antes su alma en más de un fragmento. Es posible que ese acto tuviera más consecuencias que las que podríamos prever. Una de ellas parece ser un fantasma más corpóreo de lo normal, tal vez se vincule a almas vivas como un parásito para generar su propia fuerza. Eso explicaría porque Harry lleva sufriendo pesadillas todos estos años. En lugar de hacerse visible, Tom ha decidido vengarse de una forma cruel y personal con Harry. Ha turbado sus sueños con una tortura constante, viviendo de ese dolor hasta que Harry ha desarrollado una defensa. No conscientemente pero puede que su imagen personal de Charlie le haya dado fuerzas para levantar un escudo. Recordemos que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe, y no es la primera vez que Harry cuenta con esa protección. Esto ha hecho actuar a Voldemort de formas más visibles. Al no ser capaz de torturar a Harry en su mente a optado por matarlo y para ello se vale de su propio cuerpo para atraer a Harry a situaciones de peligros como es el caso—explicó Dumbledore recapacitando sobre cada palabra como si tuviera la necesidad de analizarla para saber que es correcta.

—Muy bien, ya sabemos que es y como funciona. Ahora, ¿Cómo lo eliminamos? Si es un fantasma no podremos tocarlo. Algún hechizo le afectará pero seguirá volviendo una y otra vez. Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un fantasma tan hostil antes. Hasta Peevees tiene sus límites—sentenció Charlie desanimado.

—Tranquilo, joven Weasley. No todo se enseña en la escuela. Existen algunos ritos, hechizos y objetos que llevan siglos sin usarse. Hablare con Malfoy para que investigue en la biblioteca del Ministerio. Su rango de inefable nos será de gran ayuda—comunicó Dumbledore mientras dirigía a un par de cuadros para que se marcharán.

—No hay que preocuparse por la vieja rivalidad de Malfoy con Potter, señor Weasley. Draco lleva años ayudando al colegio y su propia familia puede dar fe del cambio de mentalidad del joven Draco desde la muerte de su padre—se adelantó Minerva al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Charlie.

—Vamos a usar a un hurón para acabar con una serpiente. Me parece hasta poético.

* * *

—¿No podíamos haber cogido un traslador? Este tren va a tardar una eternidad en llegar y no creo que tener sedado a Harry durante el tiempo que tardemos en llegar sea conveniente—se quejó Charlie apoyado en la ventana de su compartimento. Le daba la espalda al paisaje pero no parecía mirar a ninguno de los ocupantes.

—Veo que has ignorado cualquier comentario que haya hecho, Weasley—espetó Draco Malfoy con una mueca de disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en una esquina de su asiento—. La piedra contenedora no puede ser impregnada de ningún tipo de magia de transporte. Si la pusiéramos cerca de un traslador engulliría el mismo y todo lo que hubiera en un radio de seis metros. No me apetece pasar el resto de mis días encerrado en cristal.

—Por una vez, y que no sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy—añadió Ron con una expresión de dolor al decir esas palabras. Hermione a su lado le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Te ha dolido?—preguntó con inquina Ginny antes de soltar una risotada—. Cuándo pille a Voldemort le pienso meter mi escoba por donde no brilla el sol. No podía morirse como todo el mundo. Tenía que volver, y no en forma de chapas, en forma de fantasma para molestar. Es un tío que parece disfrutar de ser un incordio.

* * *

—¡Cómo es posible!—rugió Greyback con las garras en alto. Su rostro peludo y alargado parecía más influido por su lado animal que por el humano. Sus dientes sobresalían por la comisura de los labios y sus ojos estaban teñidos de un intenso amarillo. Desde que perdiera la guerra, el licantropo se ha ido comiendo a sí mismo hasta quedar más bestia que hombre.

—No lo entenderías, chucho—sentenció Voldemort dando vueltas alrededor del último mortifago del que disponía y que podía serle útil—. Ahora mismo lo único que importa es que obedezcas como buen animal que eres.

—Estás muerto. No tienes poder—atacó Greyback con un rugido pero sin atreverse a moverse. Voldemort le lanzó una siniestra sonrisa.

—Pruebame.

Greyback titubeó. Miró de reojo sus propias garras, notó sus colmillos rozando su lengua, era rápido y fuerte. Pero no atacó. No se atrevía. Los ojos rojos que le miraban no eran de este mundo pero parecían capaces de moldear a su antojo todo el dolor que fueran capaces de imaginar.

—¿Cuáles son mis ordenes, señor?

—Torres de Ceniza.

* * *

Harry despertó poco a poco. Primero notó los mullidos muelles del colchón. Su espalda recordó de inmediato esos recovecos entre muelle y muelle. Estaba en la enfermería. Charlie no estaba, no olía la loción pasada que le gustaba usar. Luna en cambio estaba a su lado, notaba su perfume. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, no queriendo que la luz le cegase.

—Buenos días, dormilón—saludó Luna apartando la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos y quitándose las gafas.

—¿Desde cuándo las llevas?—preguntó Harry no queriendo indagar en lo que le había llevado a esa cama.

—Me gusta demasiado leer. Tenía que pagar un precio por ello—respondió Luna con una sonrisa mientras se guardaba las gafas—¿Estas bien?

—Cansado ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Una semana. Te han estado dando unas cuantas pociones para dormir sin sueños por si acaso. No te he visto sufrir ninguna pesadilla por lo que las conclusiones de Dumbledore son correctas.

—¿Qué conclusiones? ¿Dumbledore? Luna, por favor explica las cosas que yo no he estado despierto para oír todo lo que tu sabes.

—A grandes rasgos Voldemort es un fantasma capaz de ligarse a almas vivas y atormentarlas en sueños. Al no ser capaz de hacerlo se ha hecho corpóreo para atraerte a un peligro de muerte. Y en estos momentos Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco están de camino con un objeto que debería atrapar el fantasma de Voldemort y hacerlo desaparecer.

—Antes las cosas eran más sencillas...

* * *

—Si llego a saber que nada más llegar nos volveríamos a Londres podríamos haberle dicho a Luna que se viniera con Harry directamente—se quejó Ron entrando en su vagón tras Harry y Charlie. Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Draco iban detrás hablando sin prestar atención a las quejas de Ron.

—La piedra solo sirve para contener temporalmente a los fantasmas, hay que lanzarla contra el Velo del Ministerio—explicó Draco con hastío—. Lo he explicado mil veces.

—Y sigue pareciéndome una tontería ¿Quién se dedico a tirar piedras contra ese velo para saber que servía para librarse de fantasmas?—respondió Ron mientras se sentaba en su asiento y notaba el tirón de la locomotora al comenzar a avanzar.

—Según he estado leyendo hace dos mil años la zona del velo era un lugar de culto para los magos. Ya conocían que la gente podía perpetuarse tras la muerte como fantasmas pero descubrieron que todo el que trataba de atravesar el velo en sus rituales no regresaba. Siglos después descubrieron que los fantasmas que lo atravesaban desaparecían para siempre. Fue en esas mismas fechas cuándo hubo un gran problema con los fantasmas, empezó a haber demasiados que interactuaban con las cortes como espías o conspiradores. Magos que disfrutaban de hundir todo lo que construían los muggles. Al final los magos se vieron obligados a crear estas piedras para contenerlos, pero como era algo muy temporal pues probaron a lanzarlas contra el velo y descubrieron que el fantasma desaparecía—explicó Hermione sacando un inmenso volumen lleno de polvo y marcas de dedos de su pequeño bolso.

—¿Intenta quitarme el trabajo, Granger?—preguntó Draco divertido.

—Ni lo pensaría, estoy bien en mi puesto controlando su sueldo—respondió Hermione sin levantar la mirada, absorta en el libro.

—Las cosas cambian y se mantienen igual—susurró Luna llamando la atención de Harry—. Malfoy tratando a una nacida muggle sin resentimiento u odio en el mismo tiempo en el que Voldemort tiene que ser derrotado. La vida se repite de manera cíclica con pequeñas diferencias.

—Yo no consideraría una pequeña diferencia que el hurón oxigenado se haya convertido en un tío majo—comentó Ginny lanzandole una sonrisa a Draco—. Desde el cariño.

—Descuida, no quiero meterme con una periodista—Draco se acomodó en su asiento recordando con disgusto la serie de artículos que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre su "meteórico e inmerecido" ascenso por el ministerio hasta llegar a ser el encargado de los inefables.

—Vamos, Malfoy. No soy esa cucaracha—se quejó Ginny con una risotada al ver la expresión de Draco—. Yo no voy a decir que te dieron ese puesto por compensar la muerte accidental de tu padre, ni por reinsertar a criminales incorregibles solo por ser ricos. Ese tipo de acusaciones no son mi estilo. Además, yo llevó la sección de deportes y allí no se lleva la "sutilidad" de Skeeter.

—Es bueno saberlo para cuando me presente al campeón mundial de levantador de peso—comentó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando por la ventanilla.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pensáis hacer cuando terminemos de una vez con todo esto?—preguntó Hermione a Harry y Charlie con curiosidad.

—Estamos terminando la primera parte de nuestro proyecto. Ahora deberíamos mostrarlo en público para que el ministro Vlad nos permita continuar con la siguiente fase—respondió Charlie con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.

—¿Y en qué consistirá?

—Pues...

—¡Qué coño!—exclamó Draco cortando la conversación. Todos miraron por la ventana en dirección al bosque. Una potente esfera plateada silbó en el aire desde los árboles e impactó con violencia contra la locomotora.

El tren se sacudió enteró lanzando a sus ocupantes por los aires. Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal rompiéndose las gafas. Draco salió disparado por la ventana al chocar también contra ella. Charlie chocó contra el techo notando como su brazo crujía y se doblaba llevándole casi a la inconsciencia. Luna y Ron salieron rodando al pasillo mientras todo el vagón salía despedido hacia arriba antes de caer sobre el techo y hundirse en el terreno. Hermione siguió a Draco por la ventana en un giro brusco del vagón mientras Ginny trata de agarrar a los que quedan dentro y recibe los golpes de las maletas que vuelan por el compartimento.

En el exterior, Draco se tambalea en el suelo sin poder ponerse en pie mientras se arrastra en dirección al cuerpo de Hermione. El tren se enrolla como un muelle en su caída por la ladera arrasando el bosque a su paso. La locomotora escupe vapor con violencia por cada remache de su superficie provocando un silbido agudo que terminó con un estruendo estallido cuando la caldera estalló disparando sus ruedas como un cañón contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Una de las ruedas impactó junto a la cabeza de Hermione. Draco tiró de ella como pudo antes de que la rueda cayese por su propio peso.

Un tronco se vino abajo junto a ellos tapándolos con sus ramas a tiempo para que una manada de lobos enormes pasaran de largo en su estampida hacia el tren. Draco tapó la boca de Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo que en su inconsciencia hiciera cualquier mínimo ruido. Veía aquellas bestias trotando por entre los vagones como si no existiera dificultad. Algo crujió tras ellos. Draco levantó la cabeza con mucho cuidado, lo justo para ver a Fenrir Greyback con una sádica sonrisa que le rememoró los tiempos que paso junto a su tía Bellatrix. Sintió un escalofrío mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel engendro siguiera su rumbo y le diera tiempo a despertar a Hermione.

La suerte estuvo de su lado. Greyback saltó del tronco al terreno removido y caminó lentamente. Tenía una ligera cojera en el lado derecho que se extendía hasta el brazo que se balanceaba ligeramente con un temblor apreciable. Una secuela de la batalla de Hogwarts. Draco observo como tras el licantropo aparecía una figura oscura de dedos largos y blancos.

—No esperaba que fuera así—susurró Hermione quitando la mano de Draco y frotándose la nuca con cuidado. Notó una herida abierta en la base del cuello pero no podía curarla en esos momentos.

—Con vosotros tres nunca es fácil—respondió Draco con un hilo de voz. Ambos trataron de desplazarse hacia el otro lado del tronco para poder observar mejor sin peligro.

—¿Qué hacemos? Mi varita está entre ese amasijo de hierro y madera—preguntó Hermione sin perder de vista a los hombres lobo que comandaba Greyback.

—¿Huir es una opción? Soy investigador. En la guerra me dieron golpes hasta en los cromos. No sirvo para enfrentarme a todo esto, ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar.

—Podríais empezar pidiendo ayuda—susurró una voz tras ellos. Luna cargaba con Ron que cojeaba con una pierna en alto. Se veía un trozo de madera atravesándole el tobillo.

—¡Ron!—exclamó Hermione abalanzandose sobre él y comprobando la herida—No puedo curarla. No tengo díctamo y no recuerdo ningún hechizo para...

—Yo si—musitó Draco apartando a Hermione y apuntando al tobillo de Ron. La astilla salio disparada de golpe. Ron gruñó mordiéndose el puño. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras la herida abierta emitía un tenue tono azulado antes de cerrarse con un fogonazo—. De nada. Ahora tratemos de que no nos maten.

Luna dejó a Ron para que pudiera apoyarse sobre el pie curado y ambos se apoyaron contra el tronco caído junto a Hermione y Draco. Hermione sacó la varita y con un suave gesto lanzo tres lanzas plateadas que desaparecieron por el bosque arrastrándose entre los árboles de forma endiablada, cada una en una dirección distinta. A lo lejos se vio como se volvían a dividir cada vez en más y más hilos de plata hasta desaparecer de la vista.

—No sé cuan lejos podemos estar del castillo. He enviado patronus a todo el que conozco.

—Pues hasta Londres hay un trecho, ya podríamos conocer a alguien en este país asqueroso—se quejó Draco echando un vistazo por encima del parapeto—. Están dando vueltas alrededor del accidente, o tienen miedo o no los encuentran. Y dudo que una bestia pueda tener miedo de Potter.

—Me esta empezando a cansar el hurón—farfulló Ron agarrándole del cuello de la camisa—. Podrías ser un poco más positivo ¿No te parece?

—¿Ser positivo te ayudo a encontrar todas esas mierdas que tardasteis un año en hallar?

—¡Yo te mato!—amenazó Ron aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

—¿Esto es en serio?¿Aquí?¡Aquí creéis que es el mejor lugar y momento para poneros a discutir como mustélidos!—exclamó Hermione indignada sin poder creerse que se pudieran enfrentar en medio de una batalla.

—Se están moviendo—murmuró Luna sin prestarles la más mínima atención—. Están acechando, es una posición de ataque la vi el año pasado en los Urales. Los han encontrado y los están conduciendo a un lugar de emboscada. Al barranco seguramente por lo que puedo ver desde aquí. Tenemos cuatro o cinco minutos para—Luna se detuvo de golpe al ver una inmensa explosión entre los escombros y tres lobos siendo lanzados por los aires. Se desplomaron contra el suelo a cien metros del tren y no se volvieron a levantar—. Es Ginny, parece que se las arregla bastante bien pero está sola. Los lobos la están ignorando. Son amenazas vacuas, no quieren que Ginny vuelva a donde estaba. Van a por Harry. Tenemos que bajar ahora.

Un rugido tronó en el aire. Los lobos levantaron las orejas de forma instintiva. Luna vio como miraban en todas direcciones con pavor. Un segundo rugido, este aun más cercano, las hizo retroceder ligeramente. Voldemort siseo con furia y los lobos volvieron al ataque, pero sus orejas les delataban. Seguían más pendientes de los rugidos que de la cacería.

* * *

—Vamos, Harry. Romperte las piernas y perder las gafas no es escusa para no correr un poco—espetó Charlie con un falso animo mientras cargaba como podía con un solo brazo el cuerpo de Harry. Sus piernas resbalaban lánguidas por el suelo, como si no tuvieran fuerzas ni para evitar las rocas del camino.

Charlie esquivaba como podía los escombros que seguían cayendo por el interior de aquel pasillo volcado. Seguían en los vagones, corriendo de vagón a vagón esperando que los lobos no fueran capaces de colarse dentro o al menos evitando que les atacasen de varios flancos. Harry entrecerraba los ojos y miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de ver algo entre los borrones que se deformaban a su alrededor.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta ponerte las cosas fáciles—bromeó Harry prestando atención a un morrón que se movía a lo lejos hasta que descubrió que era una puerta que se había quedado colgada de un gozne—. ¿Recuerdas los problemas que te dio encontrarme un regalo para nuestro primer aniversario?

—Tuve que ir hasta Noruega a comprarte ese dichoso ungüento para poder meterte en agua hirviendo sin quemarte—comentó Charlie con una mueca mientras tiraba de Harry para pasar por un dintel medio abierto. Vio la sombra de un lobo arañando la ventana del compartimento que tenían al lado.

—Pero nos vino bien—respondió Harry lanzando un hechizo a la nada. Había creído ver un lobo delante de ellos pero de nuevo era solo una silueta extraña—. Y ahora me vendría bien un par de gafas antes de que tumbe a Ron con un hechizo por confundirlo con un licantropo.

—No sé puede tener todo en la vida—Charlie notó como el suelo temblaba. El vagón entero dio un golpe seco que los lanzó contra una pared dejándolos tirados.

El vagón entero comenzó a deslizarse por la pendiente. Charlie miró a uno de los compartimentos y vio a través de la ventana como el borde del abismo se iba acercando más y más. Se levantó de un saltó y con un esfuerzo descomunal aupó a Harry con su mano sana y se lo colgó al hombro antes de ponerse a correr y gatear por el pasillo viendo el barranco cada vez más cercano. Vio en un reflejó como uno de los lobos se había quedado guardando una de las entradas. Rezó porque la otra puerta estuviera libre de peligro, pero en esos momentos prefería aterrizar a los pies de un basilisco que seguir en el tren. Le faltaba un metro para salir. Veía ya en el marco de la puerta aparecer el borde del barranco y como todo el vagón se inclinaba peligrosamente.

Charlie saltó hacia la abertura sintiendose a salvo cuando notó como todo el vagón cedía y caía. El dintel le golpeó en la rodilla que quedaba dentro haciendole pivotar en el aire y caer tras el vagón junto a Harry. Fue un instante pero Charlie fue consciente de cada fragmento de tiempo como si fuera un siglo. El dolor de la pierna al doblarse de una forma peligrosa, su cuerpo girar en el vacío mientras a sus pies el suelo empezaba a ser sustituido por la negrura, el tirón en el estomago cuando la gravedad comenzó a atraerlo hacia abajo. Harry agitando los brazos tratando de asirse a cualquier parte. Ambos observaron como el bosque desaparecía mientras ellos caían cada vez más rápidos. Los ojos, de un resplandeciente amarillo, de los lobos surgieron del borde. Les observaban con vileza, acompañándoles estaba Voldemort que se había quedado flotando sobre ellos con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

Harry abrazó a Charlie aceptando que allí se acababa todo. Charlie cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo. No vieron la sombra que cubrió la luna durante un segundo, pero si percibieron el calor. De golpe todo el borde del barranco estalló en llamas. Los lobos gritaron y aullaron de dolor mientras trotaban lejos del fuego con gañidos desconsolados. Charlie abrió los ojos y vio algo surgir del fuego como una bala. Una masa de un plateado brillante que los agarró con violencia. Antes de que volvieran a alzarse en contra de la gravedad, tanto Charlie como Harry reían histéricos sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar de nuevo a la ladera se encontraron con un infierno de llamas multicolores. Un inmenso dragón con la cabeza acorazada arremetía contra los lobos, golpeándolos con la cabeza, dando latigazos con su cola y aplastándolos con sus poderosas patas. El gigantesco Wyvern que Charlie llevaba años entrenando estaba de espaldas a ellos, atacando con saña y furia a todo el que trataba de acercarse. El dragón que los había salvado de la caída los dejo con cuidado en el suelo y se enrolló sobre sí mismo antes de saltar sobre el fantasma de Voldemort. El Alicante de Harry lanzaba poderosos zarpazos contra aquella figura fantasmal, al comprobar que no podía hacer nada se perdió en el mar de fuego a dar caza a los licantropos que si podía atacar.

—¿Crees que esto es una victoria, Harry Potter?—preguntó indignado y furioso Voldemort. Encarando a Harry en aquel terreno devastado. Flotando sobre su túnica raída. Su rostro se había vuelto más blanco, Harry se percató de que podía ver el otro lado.

—Estás perdiendo fuerza, Tom. Ya no te queda mucho de esa habilidad que has estado malgastando todos estos años—comentó Harry señalando la mano de Voldemort. El fantasma la observo intrigado y el terror apareció en su rostro por un fugaz instante—. Ya no eres opaco.

—Me queda lo suficiente para matarte—Voldemort se elevó en el aire buscando algo. Sus ojos apuntaron en dirección a Greyback que corría ladera arriba, huyendo con todas sus fuerzas. Voldemort hizo el amago de ir a por él cuando un rayó le atravesó el pecho. Después otro, y otro, hasta cinco rayos amarillos incrustados en su corazón. Un haz de luz blanca surgió del suelo y tiró de él hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Harry vio la piedra que llevaba Draco en el tren. Una extraña runa parpadeaba con una luz leve. A lo lejos vio a sus amigos con las varitas en alto y exhaustos. Los dragones habían desaparecido. Se les oía a lo lejos, persiguiendo los aullidos lastimeros de los lobos.

—No me gusta tu bando, Potter. Se trabaja mucho—comentó Draco recogiendo la piedra.

—Ahora a Londres.

* * *

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea ético. No lo veo bien—comentó con dudas Harry. En su mano sostenía la piedra que le había dado Draco hacía unos instantes. La runa aun brillaba de forma acompasada—. Ya está encerrado ¿No podemos dejarlo aquí sin más? Sé que no lo estamos matando pero...

Charlie se acercó a él y lo abrazo con una mano mientras le ayudaba a sostener la piedra con la otra. Le meció un poco dejando que el silencio los envolviese. A su alrededor solo había unas pocas personas, los involucrados en el accidente del tren, Minerva y el Ministro Kinsgley. Todos miraban a Harry o al gran velo de la muerte sin decir nada.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Te entiendo. No esta bien matar a alguien de una forma tan fría—susurró Charlie mientras iba tomando poco a poco la piedra. En un despiste de Harry le apartó de sopetón y lanzó la roca contra el velo con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo una estela de humo a su paso y nada más. Aun se escuchaba el rechinar de la roca contra el suelo cuando Charlie encaró a Harry—. ¿Qué? No esta bien matar, pero él ya estaba muerto.

* * *

Plataforma principal de Torres de Ceniza.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó Luna dándole un casco plateado a Harry.

—Lo necesario—respondió colocándose con cuidado el casco y dándole la espalda a Luna para subirse a la que sería su nueva montura de vuelo. Un gruñido bajo le confirmó que estaba todo correcto.

—Ten cuidado.

—Yo siempre lo tengo—exclamó Harry mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con los talones a su montura. Notó como Fafnir se incorporaba y se arrastraba lentamente hasta el final de la plataforma.

Harry respiraba de forma pesada sin acabar de creerse su situación. Notó como su piel comenzaba a picarle de la emoción y los nervios. Las alas de fafnir se extendieron a ambos lados, desde su grupa eran tan largas que Harry apenas podía ver las puntas aun moviendo el cuello. Fafnir se quedo un instante quieto, como sopesando el nuevo peso que tenía que llevar antes de emprender el vuelo. Dio un paso al frente y sus garras se incrustaron en el límite de la plataforma, como los nadadores que quieren coger impulso apoyando los pies contra la pared.

Harry se agarró con firmeza a su asiento cuando un vendaval le golpeó en la cara. Una carcajada surgió y desapareció con la misma velocidad. Alzando la vista vio el Wyvern y a Charlie sobre él con una sonrisa de abierta que ocupaba toda su cara. Harry escuchó casi como un susurró como le gritaba.

—¡Vamos, lentorro!

—¿Vas a permitir eso, Fafnir? ¿Qué te llamen lento?—preguntó Harry a su dragón que gruño como si aceptase el desafió. Se inclinó hacia atrás y como un resorte salió disparado hacia el vacío. Sus alas silbaron en el viento. Su rugido se escuchó revotar en las montañas. Los pájaros rompieron su reposo uniéndose al vuelo de Fafnir y Harry. En un instante de locura, Harry soltó las manos de las riendas y las alzó en cruz, como en una de sus primeras experiencias con la escoba. Notando como todo su cuerpo cortaba el aire a toda velocidad. Y en ese instante de infinita libertad recordó su cicatriz y como ya no le dolía. No le dolería ni ese día, ni ningún otro día. Ni siquiera dolería en sus sueños. Nunca más.


End file.
